Teen Titans: Revamped
by FEARFAN
Summary: A remake of many episodes in the Teen Titans series, but with additional characters drawn from different video games and animes. With eleven Titans, crime and Slade will have to have something to watch for.
1. The Teen Titans

It was a tough day crime fighting, but the day was finally over. The rest of the Titans had gone to bed, but Robin still had to catalogue the team's crime fighting report; so that it could be looked over for future reference. Today may have been the toughest fight that the Titans had in awhile, and he knew he would have to look over this for reference at some point.

The living room was unoccupied now, so it made it perfect for him to organize his thoughts for what he was going to write. He powered up the computer, and then waited for the system to boot up.

* * *

**Titan Computer system  
Developed by Wayne Industries  
**©**Wayne Industries, not meant to be duplicated or replicated by anyone without the propert authorization of Wayne Industries. See copyright for details**

**User: Robin  
Password: **************

**Login accepted**

**enter command**

rept – enter

**REPORTS: Enter letter for command  
w – write report  
e – edit report  
d – delete report  
s – see report**

W

**Command accepted. Opening up report screen…**

The report screen was opened, and then Robin began typing.

* * *

_Today was probably one of our toughest battles yet. Jump City had been completely attacked as a result of a mad man who wanted to take the whole city over. I've never seen the amount of robots before that invaded. Luckily, the Teen Titans were there to prevent the attack. _

A being, calling himself Tronis had declared war on the city. He was a cyborg clad in silver armor who believed that humans were not fit to rule in the city, and wanted to replace them with machines. Using a large collection of robots, he was attacking the city from literally on all sides. With no place to go, the people fled in any direction that they thought was safe. Most of the time though, they ended up getting hurt; and causing more panic among their peers.

The police forces were overwhelmed within a few minutes because of how sudden the attack was. Tronis, the master of the attack, stood among his fellow robots as he wandered throughout the streets.

"Miserable weak humans!" He shouted. "Bow and worship the mighty Tronis…master of programs and machinery!"

As he wandered, two detonators landed on some of his escort bots. The units looked at the bombs to see that they had a white R in the emblem. The bombs stood there for a few seconds more before they exploded and obliterated the first two units. The units fell to pieces. Tronis couldn't see right away, but when the smoke cleared; the Teen Titans were standing by.

"You should have stuck to your numbers Tronis." Robin said, as he held out his retractable quarterstaff. "Now you'll just be a series of them on the county jail's database."

* * *

**Teen Titan Profile: #00001**

**Name: Robin (Dick Grayson)**

**Birthplace: Gotham City**

**Age: 16**

**Skills: Highly trained detective, martial arts master, master acrobat, above average physical prowess, master acrobat, Master of disguise, master tracker, master escapologist, Tactician and strategist, above average vehicle occupant**

**Powers: None**

**Equipment: Birdarangs, Retractable Quarterstaff, Smoke bomb, Grappling hook, Explosive disks, other related equipment provided by Wayne industries, **

**Main role: Team Leader**

**Likes: Victory, his friends (Starfire most notably), organization**

**Dislikes: Losing, Being taken for a fool, being manipulated,**

**Original Affiliation: Batman's Apprentice**

**Originally the side kick and apprentice of Batman, Robin left Batman to go solo in his crime fighting. He possesses a level head, a great ability to adapt, and thinks clearly in most situations, making him perfect leadership material. However, he is known not to take defeat well, and usually as a result causes him to lose his ability to think clearly.**

* * *

"All beings are lower than machines." Tronis shouted. "You shall feel my wrath!"

All of the machines looked in the directions of the Titans and pointed their photon lasers at them.

"Titans, Go!" Robin shouted.

The five Teen Titans split off from the main group and all individually began to attack the machines going at them. The machines fired their blasters at Robin first, seeing as he was the first one ahead of the others. However, his agility was far above their tracking systems. He threw two of his explosive disks at them. The disks exploded the moment that they hit, destroying the two units.

Robin then charged at the nearest one, using his quarter staff to injure it. With a swift leap in the air, Robin plunged the quarter staff into the eye of the creature, shutting it down.

He then tried leaping at Tronis, while dodging the other shots. Seeing this, pointed his hand at Robin, and fired a massive bolt of lightning at him. Robin flew away when he got hit, but managed to fire his grappling hook and pulled himself to safety.

"None can match the might of a machine." Tronis shouted.

A large blast of energy came right from the crowd of machines, and nearly hit Tronis. Tronis looked to see Cyborg with his gun pointed right at him.

"Man, you need to get a hobby." Cyborg said, his sonic cannon ready.

* * *

**Teen Titan Profile: #00003**

**Name: Cyborg (Victor Stone)**

**Birthplace: Jump City**

**Age: Undisclosed**

**Skills: Super-human strength, resistance to damage, unsurpassed knowledge of robotics and technology,**

**Powers: None**

**Equipment: Large array of appliances stored in his body, large arm cannon equipped to create Sonic Energy and use as a weapon**

**Main role: Computer science technician, Mechanic, IT technician**

**Likes: His car, technology, robotics, video games, **

**Dislikes: Beast Boy's pranks, people who don't like technology, his cyborg self, Tofu, the TV remote missing**

**Original Affiliation: None known**

**After an accident of which is left to little detail to the others, Victory Stone (aka Cyborg) was shunned by the community. He joined the Teen Titans as part of their technological wing. He boasts great strength and fortitude in battle, but is one of the slower members of the team because of his body. In addition, he still faces psychological issues with dealing with the fact he is mechanical now, as well the loss of his mother.**

* * *

"Well then." Tronis said. "How's this for a start!?"

Tronis pointed at Cyborg, directing the machines around him to begin an attack. Cyborg looked to see the approaching horde coming at him.

"Photo energy huh?" He said. "Not bad. Let's see how that holds up to my Sonic cannon!"

Cyborg pointed his arm forward, his arm morphing into a large cannon. He pointed forward and fired it, unleashing a blue stream of energy that cut through a number of the machines. The machines then fired back, causing Cyborg to leap into the air. Using his super human strength, he punched right through one, destroying it.

But there were many others on the way here, and encircling him. With their shots blazing, Cyborg just ran right for Tronis. He leapt right at him, ready to pound him into the ground.

Tronis leapt from the street, and to the top of a nearby building.

"Filthy half-cyborg." Tronis said. "You should immerse your body fully into the metal.

"Yo!" He shouted. "I know you didn't just say that about my skin!"

He leapt at him, only to be knocked down by Tronis' photo beam. As he fell, a car became enshrouded in a black aura, and moved to break his fall. A second later, a raven like entity appeared and dissipated in the same moment. Raven had appeared, alongside Starfire.

"Watch it." Raven said. "He may be crazy; but he's not weak."

"Yes." Starfire said. "The animatron is quite formidable; is it not?"

* * *

**Teen Titan Profile: #00004**

**Name: Raven**

**Birthplace: Unknown**

**Age: 16**

**Skills: Multi-lingual, Above average physical condition, Above average hand to hand combatant,**

**Powers: ****Astral projection****, ****Levitation, Advanced Telekinesis, Telekinetic blasts, Telekinetic bursts, Telekinetic bolts, Telekinetic waves, Telekinetic shields/barriers, Long-distance Teleportation****, ****Empathy****, ****Empathic healing, Telepathy, Time Control, Empathic Creation & Projection, Ability-granting, Ability Augmentation & Enhancement, Ability Control**

**Equipment: None known**

**Main role: Magical Expert**

**Likes: Calm atmospheres, herbal tea, meditation, books**

**Dislikes: Beast Boy, Beast boy's jokes, Chicken allergy, anyone within the local vicinity of her bed room**

**Original Affiliation: None**

**A mysterious member of the team, Raven has a knack for pulling through in situations. Her magical powers can create various effects around the area, the most notably telekinesis Not much is known about her; as she is one of the most reclusive members of the team, making her at times difficult to work with.**

* * *

**Teen Titan Profile: #00005**

**Name: Starfire**

**Birthplace: Tamaran**

**Age: Unknown, but assumed to be 16**

**Skills: Superhuman, Strength, speed, agility, and durability, ****Omni-linguistic assimilation****, ****Invulnerability, Self-sustenance****, ****Experienced hand-to-hand combatant, Radiation Immunity**

**Powers: Flight, Energy projection, **

**Equipment: None known**

**Main role: Support**

**Likes: Her friends (notably Robin), things both girly and unusual for humans, strange animals, things that humans would not normally like**

**Dislikes: Metallic Chromium, Villains who oppose the Titans**

******Original Affiliation: Unknown**

******One of the strongest members of the team, Starfire knows how to deal damage out. Yet at the same time, she also knows how to warm up to everyone, as her ditzy personality is something everyone likes. She is though very oblivious to situations, and does not know sometimes how to react or what to do in it. Not to mention she is prone to worrying alot.**

* * *

Tronis saw the two female Titans go by Cyborg. As soon as they got near, he armed his cannons and fired photo energy at both of them. Starfire moved out of the way and counter attacked with a star bolt. The green energy smashed into Tronis, causing him to fly back.

Starfire went to celebrate, but she didn't get to long enough when ten more units appeared. The robots on the ground were still too numerous. And now his flying beetle like units were approaching the two female Titans.

"We need to thin out their numbers." Raven said. "Otherwise, pursuing Tronis will become a hassle."

"I agree." Starfire said. "Shall I defeat the ones who can fly?"

"Fine by me." Raven said.

Raven turned to the ground to see some wreckage around the robots who were firing at Cyborg.

"Raven; I could use a hand here!" He shouted.

Raven nodded and looked at the wreckage. Her eyes turned bright white as she spread out her arms.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She shouted. All of the nearby wreckage turned into a black mass, and then was hurled at the approaching units who were firing at Cyborg. While this happened, Robin moved in to attack the others around Cyborg.

"Thanks for the hand." Cyborg shouted.

"No problem!" Robin shouted, as he went back to back with Cyborg.

As this occurred, Starfire attracted the attention of Tronis' beetle bots. The units fired their energy blasts at Starfire, who turned at them to fire her energy bolts back. Tronis' units were not programmed to attack a Tamaraian, so they never really hit her, while Starfire's energy bolts took out one after the other.

Problem was, there was more of them than her.

But this problem was quickly alleviated when a giant green dinosaur came and descended on them. With its powerful talons, the beast crushed several of the machines all at beast turned to Starfire, who was waving at it. The creature then turned back into Beast Boy, who fell down towards the city.

"Sorry I'm late." He said. "Had to finish the rest of the pizza."

"I appreciate your help friend." Starfire called back. Beast Boy then morphed into a bird to avoid being crushed on the pavement below.

* * *

**Teen Titan Profile: #00002**

**Name: Beast Boy (Mark Logan)**

**Birthplace: Africa**

**Age: 14**

**Skills: Advanced Martial arts, Quick thinker when needed, peek human endurance, **

**Powers: Shape shifting into animal**

**Equipment: None**

**Main role: Support**

**Likes: Pizza, girls, fame, pranks, video games, music, mopeds, clubs, dances, being cool, sticking out, anything that involves attention, animals, Tofu, **

**Dislikes: Meat, Being made fun of, smart stuff**

**********Original Affiliation: The Doom Patrol**

**********One of the youngest member of the Doom Patrol, Beast Boy has an unparalleled sense of justice. He is quick to trust, and easy to warm up to in most people's eyes, making him very likable. However, this makes him easy to deceive, and his love for pranks is quick to make anyone irate. Not to mention, he is at times considered under-powered in comparison to the other Titans.**

* * *

Beast Boy then got close to the ground and turned into a large gorilla, smashing several of Tronis bots into the ground.

"Sorry I'm late dudes." He said, as he turned back.

"Yo, where you at Beast Boy!?" Cyborg shouted.

"Had to finish the pizza." He said. "It'd be a waste to let it sit there."

"You ate pizza while we were fighting!?" Cyborg shouted, his head appearing to grow several times its normal size.

"Dude; it was good pizza." Beast boy said. He had no time to say anything else, for a minute later, another large robot came at him, with its photon beam pointed right at him. Beast Boy however transformed into a large Ape, and smashed the units together. But even as he did, he turned to see that the robots continued to pour at them, and all over the city. Even as Robin finished one, he knew that the five of them would not be able to stop this.

"This isn't working." Cyborg said. "We shoulda shut down Tronis' factory when we had the chance."

"Too late now." Raven said. "What do we do?"

"Wait a minute…" Beast boy said as he got with the rest of the group. "One…two…three…four…five…dude! We're missing seven other dudes!...and dudettes!"

"He is right." Starfire said as she disposed of another beetle bot. "Our numbers are minuscule today. Where are the others?"

Two large hooks then shot into the air from behind Robin. As Robin looked up to see them, he grinned.

"Looks like they just arrived." He stated.

_I always believed for the longest time, that are team as it was more than capable of handling anything that came up. And for the time being, I was right. We fought as villains and thieves constantly appeared from time to time, allowing the police to handle what they could handle; and jumping in to help anyone who they couldn't handle. _

_But…as time went on, the need for recruits started to slowly come in. We found new super villains appearing every day, and life was becoming more and more stressful as time went on._

_At least until they arrived._

A young man who wore an orange vest, whitish shirt and pants, brown boots, and brown hair flew in the air, as if guided by the air itself. A large steam of gas came from a device strapped onto his side propelled him forward. As he flew, he drew two silver swords, which he promptly used to dice up several of the beetles at once. The boy then landed to cut two of the robots in half.

"Sorry we're late." He said. "A bit held up with all these machines about."

"Eren; you made it right on time." Robin shouted.

* * *

**Teen Titan Profile: #00008**

**Name: Eren Jaeger**

**Birthplace: Unknown, presumed to be Germany**

**Age: 15**

**Skills: Advanced Martial artist, Extreme endurance and agility, Extremely skilled swordsman, Highly attuned reflexes**

**Powers: Has a super power; but has yet to disclose it with us**

**Equipment: Three Dimensional Maneuverability gear, made for climbing high places and crossing areas at great speed, two ionized edged blades meant for slicing creatures rapidly**

**Main role: Recon**

**Likes: Getting the job done, justice dealt to wrong doers, defeating the enemy **

**Dislikes: Any enemy, villains, Beast Boy, not repaying a villain's wrong doings in full, watching criminals get jailed who deserve to die**

**********Original Affiliation: Unknown**

**********A teenager who has no information within the database of the government, Eren Jaeger is difficult to describe. His past memories were completely erased, with only vague memories that he holds dear. Eren possesses the right personality to make him a Teen Titan, as his motivation to stop crime is greater than even Robins...but...Eren has in the past taken his vow to remove all crime too far and had to be reprimanded.**

* * *

"Where's Tronis!?" He shouted.

"We lost him when Star blasted him off a roof." Cyborg shouted, punching another one of Tronis' robots onto the ground. "He could be anywhere at this point."

Eren nodded, and then leapt over a robots photon beam blast, and continued to move away to dodge the continual shots coming at him. Firing the Three Dimensional Maneuverability gear towards a building, he flew from where he was to the top of a nearby building. He then leapt away from the building, firing the hooks towards another building behind him. Allowing his body to come as close to the ground as possible, he grinded the back of his device on the ground, while he slid above it. Using both of his swords, he sliced several of the machines in many pieces, and then allowed himself to roll up before he crashed into the building. As he did, he managed to destroy several other Beetle bots while in the air.

"We don't have time for all of these guys." Eren shouted into his communicator. "If we keep fighting these robots, the only thing we'll get is an escaped psychopath; and a ruined city."

"Eren's right!" Robin shouted, as he pushed off another one of the robots. "We can't keep fighting these guys."

"Where was Tronis last seen!?" Eren shouted. "I'll pursue him while you guys clear the city."

"34th street!" Cyborg shouted. "That's the street directly behind the building Starfire shot him behind at!"

"I'm on my way!" He shouted. Eren then directed his gear's hooks to a building close by, and then began to juggle his way towards 34th street.

"Dude I swear Eren's the only other Titan here who can keep up with Robin without super powers." Beast boy said.

"Not quite." Robin said, looking in Eren's direction.

Coming up behind Eren fast was a young man wearing a bright green tunic, with brown slacks under them. He wore a green skull cap and brown boots under it. Slowly behind him was a girl with bluish hair, bluish skin, wearing a purple dress with greenish nylons. Her hands appeared to be part of a cape. The teen reached under his belt to a bag which he pulled out a hook like device, and then a clawlike one. He fired the hook device first, which reached to the same building Eren was attaching himself at. At once the device pulled the individual forward, propelling him at a high velocity.

Eren landed on the building right about the time he did. Eren looked up to see him there.

"Link!" He shouted. "Fi! What took you two so long!?"

"Sorry about that; we got held up." Link said.

* * *

**Teen Titan Profile: #00009**

**Name: Link**

**Birthplace: Hyrule**

**Age: 17**

**Skills: Average martial artist, extremely proficient swordsmen, above average human endurance and strength, Above average acrobat, Extremely perceptive and pays attention to details, Extremely fast learner, master survivalist, Exquisite musician**

**Powers: Shape shift into a magical wolf, able to surround himself with a fiery sphere, able to form protective barrier, making him invulnerable, able to fire energy spheres from sword called "Skyward Strikes," able to create three different auras, one causing an Earthquake, Fire storm, and Ice storm, able to create whirlwinds by spinning with the sword. Able to imbue the powers of Light, Fire, and Ice into arrows. Able to charge the sword with lightning to make it much more damaging. Other abilities unnamed.**

**Equipment: Magical sword and shield; the sword being unbreakable and the shield able to reflect energy based attacks back at the individual, a variety of other swords, uses a variety of ancient weaponry; some imbued with magic to make them on par, if not more effective than Robins. Boomerang, Magical lantern, 2 magic wands of fire and ice, a variety of explosives, A bow and arrow set; the arrows sharpened by Cyborg's tools to be made useful in combat, a special beetle device for recon, an energy whip, several hook like devices similar to a Grappling hook, an actual grappling hook, a special hawk mask that allows one to see farther, special potions, a magic powder used to make different things happen, an invisibility cape, and many other items that are too numerous to list. Has a horse, and a bird called a Loftwing**

**Main role: Explorer; front line combat.**

**Likes: Getting the job done, Peace and quiet, good swordplay, exploring new terrains he's never visited, trying new things**

**Dislikes: Villains, disruption to his peace and quiet.**

**********Original Affiliation: Solo Adventurer**

**********A wanderer of the field, Link has traveled through many lands and many planes as a child, using a variety of ancient weaponry and magic. Because of his adaptability, he is easily able to learn new things in days in what takes a normal person years. **

* * *

**Teen Titan Profile: #00010**

**Name: Fi**

**Birthplace: Hyrule**

**Age: N/A**

**Skills: Master analyst, Master ****linguistic, virtually indestructible, Master of Ballet and music**

**Powers: Flight, able to disappear at will, able to transform into a human like appearance, analyze things by mere sight and observation**

**Equipment: None**

**Main role: Front line Analyst**

**Likes: Serving Link her Master**

**Dislikes: Nothing.**

******Original Affiliation: In service to the Goddess Hylia**

******An entity designed to serve the wielder of the sword, Fi is an irreplaceable member of the team. Her ability allows her to ascertain weaknesses of enemies within a group at a marginally fast pace, bringing a swift end to the encounter. However, she is most circumstances, emotionless, and will always look for the outcome that brings the swiftest end; and protects her master...even if that plan sacrifices Titans.**

* * *

"The quantity of robots which my master had to face against caused a severe delay in our estimated time of arrival by five minutes." The girl said. "We apologize for any inconvenience."

"Whatever." Eren shouted. "C'mon; and try to keep up." Eren then leapt off the building and continued to fire his device towards 34th street.

"Friendly as always I see." Link said aiming the Clawshot at around the same building. Link then fired it forward and flew from where he was to the next building, following behind Eren; at a noticeable slower pace.

"Master…" Fi began, flying alongside him. "Eren's Three Dimensional Maneuverability gear is sufficiently faster than your Hookshot or Clawshot. At this rate, Eren will disappear from sight in two minutes."

"And?" Link said.

"However, I detect that there is a 40% chance Eren is moving the wrong way." Fi continued.

"So he may not be going the right direction?" Link asked again.

"Correct." She continued.

Several laser shots came in Link's direction. Link quickly pivoted and turned around to see several beetle bots. As soon as the hookshot stopped on the next building, Link drew the Master sword and swung it, throwing a bluish disk at one of the oncoming beetles, destroying it. Link threw another one again to hit another, destroying also that one. But more continued to come.

Then several star bolts rained down on the bots, destroying most of them. Link looked up to see Starfire above him, waving her hand. Link waved back as the hookshot stopped moving, allowing him to pull himself to the top of the building he aimed at.

"Where has Tronis gone to then?" Link shouted.

"I will scan the area and ascertain his location." Fi said.

"Ahh don't bother." A voice came on the communicator. "I got chuckle nuts over here right in my sights."

"Already found him Scout?" Link asked.

"I'll be there long before you even get a chance to steal the spotlight!" Scout shouted as he moved in between laser shots, batting the head off of one of the robots. He then leapt off of its body and used his scattergun to destroy beetles which tried to take him down.

* * *

**Teen Titan Profile: #00011**

**Name: Scout**

**Birthplace: Boston**

**Age: 16**

**Skills: Master acrobat, Extremely fast and dexterous, fast reaction time, above average strength, Professional Athlete at baseball (unconfirmed)**

**Powers: Able to jump on air as if it was a solid platform**

**Equipment: High capacity shot gun dubbed the ScatterGun along with several other varieties, a single pistol, special drinks that give various affects, a baseball bat with several baseballs which are used to immobilize foes from distances.**

**Main role: Active Recon**

**Likes: Soda, Pizza, Movies, babes, Baseball (most notably), making money, a photo of him and 8 others from a previous work contract, Raven and Starfire and another member of the Team**

**Dislikes: Not getting enough attention, losing, a company called Builders League United, his home baseball team losing, Link (all of the girls find him incredibly attractive), Eren (Another member of the team likes him)**

**Original Affiliation: Reliable Excavation Demolition Inc. **

**A resident of Boston who was recruited by R.E.D. Inc for unknown purposes, Scout was considered one of the most reliable members of the team. With his quick feet and maneuverability, Scout was able to defeat many opponents quickly with nothing but scrapes on him. However, a falling out and an incident within the team and their rivals caused him to leave. While his ability to produce results is exceptional, he is very boastful and full of pride, which is easy to ruin.**

* * *

Tronis turned to see the Scout closing in shortly behind him. Scout grinned as he closed in with his bat grinding on the ground.

"Get him!" He shouted.

The robots turned and fired at Scout, who continued to dodge the shots as they flew at him. Scout aimed his pistol and fired several shots, disabling one of the bots. He reloaded and then placed the pistol back in his holster. He then reached to his side and pulled out a baseball, which he threw forward and then hit at one of the robots. The baseball beamed straight forward, and destroyed one of the robots heads.

Then scout was right on them. He finished the robot by hitting it with his bat, and then kicking it onto the ground. He then leapt off the robot and smashed another's face in by using the falling robot as a platform.

"Man I eat wimps like you for breakfast!" Scout shouted.

Tronis, who was becoming angry at the Teen Titans, grabbed a nearby car and hurled it at Scout. Scout stopped only for a second, only to grin a second later. As soon as the car got close to him, he leapt through the open doors and came out the other side.

"See ya; don't want to be ya!" He said, pointing his scattergun at him.

Before Scout could get his shot out, Tronis fired his photo beam at him, knocking Scout into the air.

"Ahh geez!" He barked.

A second later, he found himself levitating in midair. He turned to see Raven gripping him in her hands

"Are you alright Scout?" She asked.

"I'm fine Raven." He said. "And may I say…you look quite lovely today."

"Nice try Romeo." She sneered.

Several shots came at Raven and Scout. Raven managed to move out of the way to keep the main shots from hitting her and Scout. One shot came close to her, but she managed to cast to block it with a shield. Raven descended towards the ground, releasing Scout at the right moment so that he wouldn't get hurt from the fall. Scout then continued on foot.

Only to have a blazing trail of orange pass him up. The trail followed Tronis until it got right in front of him. What appeared after that was a blonde haired girl in a power armor like suit who pointed a large arm cannon at him.

"Better surrender now." She said.

* * *

**Teen Titan Profile: #00006**

**Name: Samus Aran**

**Birthplace: SRC-88**

**Age: 16**

**Skills: Master acrobat, Master of hand to hand combat, Heavy resistance to all forms of disease and afflictions, immunity to common sicknesses, extremely perceptive, incredible aiming capabilities, exceptional durability and resistance to damage, resistant to all forms of space travel and from anything related to speed, exceptional reflexes, able to jump incredible distances, proficient with swords and other forms of martial arts weapons, extremely knowledgeable of alien technology and planets, capable hacker and mechanic,**

**Powers: Metroid cells in her body prevent almost all forms of disease against her**

**Equipment: A small gun that functions as a tazer, energy pistol, and energy sword. A powerful Chozo Power suit, capable of an unknown amount of functions and abilities, most notable the arm cannon.**

**Main role: Front line combatant, Alien Tech specialist**

**Likes: Getting the job done, peace and quiet, alien technology, any forms of mechanics, side jobs, reading, studying, anything stimulating, Cyborg, Robin,**

**Dislikes: Beast boy, Eren, Scout, Starfire, being disrupted, people going in her room, people touching her ship,**

**Original Affiliation: Galactic Federation**

**A former member of the Federation, Samus is very similar to how justice needs to be distributed. She left the police for personal reasons to become a Bounty Hunter at the age of fourteen. Many months back, Samus found and captured one of her targets (ironically were the same group of aliens hunting Starfire), and returned them to the Federation for money. She has been with the Titans every since. She herself is a master of all subjects; virtually unopposed in every other attribute, making her bar none the best of the team. However, she is also the most damaged, as she is one of the youngest to be diagnosed with PDST; and has had many problems coaxing with her past.**

* * *

"You foolish humans may defeat me." He shouted. "But my bots…"

"Have already been taking care of." Samus continued. "Check your radar.

Tronis looked for one second, and then had a look of shock on his face. He looked at Samus with disbelief.

"While these scrubs were taking their sweet time looking for you, I'd thought I'd mop up all the remaining bots in Jump City." Samus continued. "I guess your facial expression tells me you didn't have a backup plan."

Tronis just looked at Samus with a dumbfounded look.

"How pathetic." She said. "I've hunted down insane computer AIs who were far smarter than you, Your probably the worst I've ever seen."

Tronis looked at her with a look of searing hate, but didn't look at her long as the Titans were now coming at him. Then he saw a girl who was carrying stuff out of the boutique that they were right next to. As if on instinct, he took the girl and held his photon cannon at her head. The girl dropped her stuff, and tore her dress as he grabbed her forcibly.

"Move and I shoot." He said.

All the Titans looked at Tronis with horror, but Samus looked at him calmly.

"Man, you just picked the wrong girl to play hostage with." Samus said.

He looked down at the girl with the long red dress and sandals who had sort of a gothic appearance. She looked at the side of her dress, which was slightly torn. Then she looked at him, her head appearing as if it lit on fire.

"You…ruined…my…dress!" She shouted.

The girl caused a large demon like creature to snatch the cyborg up and then hurl him around like a basketball. As she batted him around with many different demonic like entities, she looked to see the rest of her friends around her.

"Uhhh…hey guys." She said.

* * *

**Teen Titan Profile: #00007**

**Name: Alma Wade**

**Birthplace: Unknown…presumed to be Downtown Auburn.**

**Age: 15**

**Skills: Completely Average, nothing notable**

**Powers: Extremely powerful psychonesis, extremely powerful pyrokenesis, able to summon demon like creatures called "Nightmares" and hurl them at people, able to create other forms of demonic entities to attack, can cause weird and disturbing changes to the natural environment at times, able to teleport in the form of dissolving into dust, complete and immediate regeneration, other unknown powers**

**Equipment: None**

**Main role: Support**

**Likes: Iced coffee, video games, annoying others, pulling pranks alongside Beast Boy, her friends, shopping, clothing, horror and sci-fi movies, Eren, Beast Boy, doing something to be noticed**

**Dislikes: Nothing.**

**Original Affiliation: None**

**A street orphan from Auburn, who's identity was never uncovered in any known database Robin has searched, Alma has been always an enigma of the group. Like Eren, her past has been completely erased, virtually any memory she has, gone. But also unlike Eren, she literally doesn't even seem to have a past...like she just came out of nowhere. She herself is one of the most powerful Titans in the group, her psychic powers creating effects that rival Raven. She always has a knack for doing the most unexpected things to clear a situation at that. However, she is extremely eccentric and easily distracted by many different things, making her unsuited to work as a team. She always does manage to come through when needed however.**

* * *

She then turned to Eren, who she saw descend to the ground.

"Hi Eren!" She said, waving her hand.

"Where were you Alma?" Eren barked. "We could have used her help downtown you know."

"I know…" She said, twiddling her thumbs. "But I saw the boutique was having a sale; so I decided to go and check it out."

"In the middle of a fight?!" Robin asked.

"There were no lines." Alma replied. Robin faced palmed himself. "I was only in there for a minute…I was fighting the rest of the time."

"Alma…" Robin sighed.

"Man, she can be just as lazy as Beast Boy at times." Cyborg said.

"At least she's more talented than Beast Boy." Raven said.

"Dudes; stop making fun of me." Beast Boy barked.

The Titans stood there for a few minutes, as they watched Tronis being hurled in different directions as a result of her power. Finally, after a minute more, Alma released him and dropped him onto the floor.

"What did you learn?" She said.

"Does…not…compute…" Tronis moaned. "Does not…"

"Wrong!" She said, folding her arms. "Never ruin a girl's new dress!"

"Alma…" Samus said. "That looks exactly like the twenty other red dresses you have in your wardrobe."

"I know…doesn't it look great…before mister "ohmagad…humans suck…me take over..." decided to go and ruin it." Alma said. "But I got other things too…like some new lip gloss and hair sprays. Even some nice looking lingerie." She then dissolved into dust and appeared right be Eren. "Want to evaluate how it looks on me?" She moaned in his ear. Since Eren didn't hear teleport right next to him, but did hear him talk about what she bought, he leapt into the air and fell on the ground.

"You alright Eren?" She asked.

"I'm…okay…" He said with obvious distaste for the situation. Alma only giggled after that.

_We arrested Tronis after Alma subdued him. The Police of Jump City moved him to a high security vault, where he'll be reprogrammed and rebuilt from the ground up._

_Link and Eren eventually went underground and located Tronis' lab. Scout and Tina took care of the remaining bots on the city, while Samus and Cyborg deleted the software to allow Tronis' lab to continue building. The rest of the Titans mopped the remaining bots_

_We really owe the new Titans a lot here. Us five beforehand would never have been able to cover nearly as much ground as they did, and they have been nothing but a help to us (with getting used to their mild quirks and all). Hopefully, Tronis won't go insane again._

_And if he does, the Teen Titans will be there to stop him._

* * *

END REPORT

**Save Report? (Y/N)**

Y

**Report saved. Enter command**

Shutdown

**Shutting down terminal. Are you sure? (Y/N)**

Y

**Shutting down…**

* * *

When there's trouble, you know who to call (TEEN TITANS!)  
From their tower, they can see it all (TEEN TITANS!)  
When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol

TEEN TITANS, GO!  
TEEN TITANS, GO!

With their super powers, they unite (TEEN TITANS!)  
Never met a villain that they liked (TEEN TITANS!)  
They got the bad guys on the run  
They never stop until the job gets done  
'Cause when the world is losing all control

TEEN TITANS, GO!  
TEEN TITANS, GO!

If your heart is black, you better watch out  
You cannot escape the team  
When they catch you, there won't be any doubt  
You've been beaten by the teens  
beaten by the teens

T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!  
T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!  
T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!  
T-E-E-N! T-I-T-A-N-S! TEEN TITANS! LET'S GO!

TEEN TITANS, GO!  
TEEN TITANS, GO!

One, two, three, four, GO!  
TEEN TITANS!


	2. Episode 0 - The Lost Episode PART 1

**Since I already have two followers, I am now assuming this fanfic is a decent idea...as such chapters will now be made to it. I hope you enjoy this fanfic as it develops down the lines. I also changed the first fic a bit, adding more backstory for each the characters on their profiles so please reread chapter 1.**

**Actual episode of the series: Episode 0 - The Lost episode**

The orchestra was dark…quiet…peaceful. All the men and women in attendance wore their best attire that they could to hear an old piece of music that survived through the ages. Any of them who had brought children silenced them right away to make sure that they would be able to hear every bit of the music that came their way.

The conductor came from behind the red curtain and waved his wand a couple times to signal complete and under silence from everyone. A dead silence fell before everyone who may have been softly talking about what they were all about to behold.

And after a few waves after that, the music began.

The orchestra's music was soft, delectable. Something that soothed even the most agitated of nerves. Everyone who sat in attendance watched as they waves of sound produced by the well-crafted instruments brought an aura of tranquility all around them.

At least, all but one. A shadowy figure stood above the crowd, hiding in the shadows of the balcony. Him and his cronies all stood around him.

Finally, after seconds of waiting, he called them out.

"Rubbish!" He shouted. "Tha music is so ruddy awful. So quiet and proper…don't you think boys!?"

"Yeah." A guy with a mohawk shouted. "I thinks these people need something to rile up them nerves, don't you think mate?"

"Yeah…c'mon ya blokes." Another shouted. "Let's teach them a lesson."

The head honcho of the group slid down a rope and landed directly on the orchestra stand. The conductor abandoned the area as soon as he could, looking over the towering figures that descended onto the stand. The leader wore a orange jump suit, white hair that resembled the paradigm of a street punk. All of them head various instruments that were utilized in the punk rock genre, as well as having the looks. All of them people in the audience looked astonished, as if wondering if this was part of the act. The leader of the bunch grabbed his guitar and held it in his hands.

"Let's pump up the volume and blow them out of their seats!" He shouted.

He grabbed his guitar and thrummed a cord, creating a massive shockwave that blew the entire orchestra away. Many of them landed on the ground with mild to medium injuries.

It was as the people feared.

A super villain.

The people immediately rose out of their seats and ran as far as they could, attempting to escape the area long before the punk rock wannabe would turn his attention to them. He eventually did after he saw the others leaving the stands.

"Now that's music to my ears!" He shouted. "The sound of chaos!"

The punk laughed manically as the crowds dispersed from the entire orchestra.

* * *

**When there's trouble you know who to call, Teen Titans****  
****From their tower they can see it all, Teen Titans****  
****When there's evil on the attack****  
****You can rest knowing they got your back****  
****'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol**

**Teen Titans, Go**

**With their super powers they unite, Teen Titans****  
****Never met a villian that they liked, Teen Titans****  
****They've got the bad guys on the run****  
****They'll never stop 'til their job gets done****  
****'Cause when the world is losing all control**

**Teen Titans, Go**

**1,2,3,4,Go!**

**Teen Titans**

* * *

Titan's tower; one of Jump City's finest tourist attractions. Of course, not many people visited the island. It was only reserved for a select few…a group of teenagers, sworn to protect all that was good and just in Jump City. At times, people walked by, feeling as if they were being watched by silent protectors. The police felt safe knowing they had someone to call if the situation got out of hand.

And it usually did.

While the Teen Titan's made probably the best vigilantes that the police could ask for; and actually liked, it also was abode in super villains. The phenomena of people with supernatural powers were slowly but surely increasing, and not many of them unfortunately choose to do good things with them. Many of them decided to utilize their advantage that they held against the police to commit crimes, forcing the police to call them in. They could handle the regular street punks, mafia, and hostage situations well with their tech.

But even so, super villains were still out of their category.

There was only one problem with the Teen Titan's that they had.

They were still Teenagers...

The eleven titans were at Titan's Tower at the time, all of them going about their daily lives. Sometimes they trained, other times they relaxed. Today was a day for relaxing (at least for some of them). Robin and Cyborg sat on the couch playing their favorite racing game, Starfire was at the stove cooking an indescribable dish, and Raven sat on the ground and read. Scout was also on the stove as well, cooking pancakes, and using his phone to check the score of the Red Sox as they played their night game. Samus stood by Starfire, completely grossed out at the concoction Starfire was making.

"Only two more laps Robin; and I'll be the new champion!" He shouted.

"No way Cyborg, you're going down." Robin sneered, pressing the controller back and forth.

The two continued to play their game, while the rest of the titans lounged about on the stove. While this was going on Starfire continued cooking what she considered to be her masterpiece of cooking.

"Let's see…" She began. "A half cup of dry zorrkiberries." She removed the berries from the cup and placed them into the indescribable dish being served. "Four table spoons of melted sputlicks." As she put them in, the concoction began to expand out of the pot and pour all over. As she continued her dish, Scout flipped a pancake into the air as he eyed his phone.

"Okay…there's the windup…" He muttered. "And there's the pitch…"

On his phone, Scout watched as one of his home team hit the ball right in the sweet spot. His eyes lit up as he slowly watched the ball fly in the air…and over the stadium.

"YEESSS!" He shouted leaping high in the air, dropping frying pan as he did. "Home run! My team wins again!"

He then landed on the ground, using his quick feet to kick up the pan before it hit the ground, and caught the pancake at the very last moment.

"Man this day couldn't get any more beautiful." He said to himself. "My home team wins…AGAIN…and breakfast for dinner. Yo; who wants pancakes!?"

"Throw me some right here Scout!" Cyborg shouted.

Scout put three pancakes on a plate, doused them in syurp, and then threw the plate at him. Cyborg caught and placed the plate on his lap.

"Friend…" Starfire said as she leaned over at him as he prepared a plate of his own food. "Would you care to enjoy some of my glorup supreme?"

Scout turned to Starfire and then to the dish at hand. He had lived with her long enough to know that ninety-five percent of what Starfire cooked and eat was in most cases not edible for human consumption…or was but it was too disgusting to even look at. And…this dish held the same aura as the others.

But Starfire…man was she something to look at it. She had everything that Scout liked…the perfect body, the perfect face, a short skirt, and a personality that was irresistible. And Scout knew…like with every other girl here, he would often do stupid things to make her happy.

"Uhhh…" He muttered. "Sure…why not!?"

He took the spoon that Starfire had an took a small bit of the gunk. She looked at him with the happiest expression she could give (mainly because not many people indulged in her meals…with good reasons on their part). After he did, he kept it in his mouth for a second.

"Hey…you know…this ain't bad." He said, actually enjoying the taste. "What's it made of?"

Starfire than began explaining a series of procedures, that the end result produced the Scout running out of the room to puke out a nearby window. Samus simple shook her head.

"You think he would have learned by now." She said.

"Strange…" Starfire said. "He seemed full of jubilee to try my tamarian dish."

"If even that…" Samus said.

Starfire then looked with joy and gave Samus a spoonful. Samus who was watching the dish the entire time, placed her hand on her mouth.

"Try it friend." Starfire said.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She said. "I'll stick to Scout's pancakes."

"You do not want my homemade glorup supreme?" She asked.

"Not a fan of Tamarian dishes." She said.

"Why is that Samus?" Starfire asked when genuine curiosity.

"Mainly because I know what's in them." She said.

Starfire felt a bit alienated by Samus, but that was normal. Most of the people did anyway. She was too cynical…too serious most of the time. She rarely did any downtime, if any. The moment she was done talking to Starfire, she went to the middle of the room, practicing martial arts. Still, Starfire knew that someone would be bound to enjoy her food…and thus moved to Raven.

"Raven…" She asked. "Would you care for any of my glourp supreme?

"Not now Starfire." Raven said. "I'm on the last chapter."

The door to the room opened to then reveal Beast Boy. Alongside him was Alma Wade, sporting a brand new red tank top, sunglasses, and extremely short shorts. She and Beast Boy were rocking out to the beat that Beast Boy had playing from his loud boom box. The green skinned shapeshifter and the pale skinned psychic danced their way to the middle of the room. Samus looked with disgust when she saw Alma's outfit.

"Boy, can't you be even more of a tease?" Samus asked.

"Look who's talking…you're dressed in the same thing, just blue." Alma responded.

Samus looked down to see that she was also wearing basically the same attire as Alma…and the only difference was it was blue.

"Touché Alma." Samus said, resting her back against a wall. "Touché."

The music didn't bother anyone right away…but eventually the music did start to get on everyone's nerves (except Alma who was dancing alongside Beast Boy). Samus…who was normally was quiet even started to put her hands on her ears.

"Hey beast boy…can you turn that down!?" Cyborg shouted.

"Yes please; some of us still have ear drums." Samus yelled.

"Oh come on…this is my jam right here!" Alma said, dancing back to back with Beast Boy.

"See Cyborg…someone likes my music." Beast boy said triumphantly.

"I said turn it down!" He shouted. And then he stopped to look at Alma and her new outfit. She was so alluring, so beautiful, her figure and body perfect. Cyborg let go of his controller the moment he saw her like this, her hair vibrantly in the air.

Behind Cyborg in that same moment, Robin had just passed the next lap, putting him in the lead.

"YES!" He shouted. "Eat my dust!"

Cyborg turned to find himself at a severe disadvantage in the race now.

"Ahh man." He moaned. "Alma…why you gotta go wearing something like that!?"

"What?" She said. "See something you like?" Alma then placed her hands on top of her head and ran them down her body, fully exposing her supple figure to the Cyborg. Cyborg's face immediately went red and turned around, grumbling.

"What a disgrace." Samus said, performing a complex kick flip. "At least I don't go around doing degrading stuff like that."

Alma and Beast Boy continued jam to the tune (laughing at their victory), virtually ignoring Cyborg's previous qualm with the music. Seeing as Cyborg's attention had now been drawn to the music, the two were free to dance to the music.

"Nice moves Alma." Beast Boy said.

"Thanks BB." She said. "Learned them from you."

"Still can't believe you won that soda drinking contest earlier." He said.

"Yeah, well what can I say; I love my pop." She said.

The moment she said that though, a small rumble went below her waist. She felt within her that someone gathered all the liquid in her body, and then pressed a release switch. She had to pee; and she had to do it now! She immediately crossed her legs and her herself below her waist, trying to retain what was about to pour out.

"You okay…?" Beast Boy asked.

"Dandy." She said. "I just remembered why girls should never do drinking contests. Gotta go…literally!" Alma then ran from the room. Beast Boy simply shrugged his shoulders and kept dancing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alma ran to the bathroom. Scout was currently at the door, trying to regain his breath after puking all of his guts out.

"Okay…" he said. "Alright…I feel good…I feel…"

Alma immediately pushed him out of the way, slamming him into a wall.

"Out of my way; I gotta pee!" She shouted. She then left Scout in the wall in front of the door. He fell off the wall and regained his footing, with swirls in his eyes.

"I don't feel good." He said. "Last time I ever eat anything Star makes…"

Scout eventually began the long journey back to the common place, while the sounds of swords clashing against each other were heard in the nearby training room.

It was here in the middle of the room in a drawn out arena that Eren Jaeger and Link constantly trained. While Eren Jaeger possessed the will, he did not have nearly close to the skill that Link had with a sword (while in turn, Link was not used to using his sword in the heights Eren used his at). The two's steel clashed against each other, with Link parrying Eren's first blow. Eren, realizing his strike had been deflected attempted to use his other sword that Link had given him, Link backflipped over it and then did a Jump attack. The force of Link's attack hit so hard, that the sword whirled out of Eren's hand. Before Eren could regain his footing, Link's sword was at his neck.

"Nice try." Link said. "Your speed is improving. Need a little more work on your footwork."

"I could move faster if this damn thing didn't weigh a ton!" Eren sneered.

Link turned to the sword which had been deflected out of Eren's hand. Curious, he went over to it and held it in his hand.

"Your right." He said. "This sword has a lot more density than the swords your gear has. Hang on…I think I got something that might accommodate you."

While he shuffled through his, Eren simply moved his back to the wall and went into deep thought. It was no surprise that he was one of the strange ones there…he wasn't used to all this technology that the Titans had; or this world in general. Titans…he wasn't sure why, but every time he heard that word, all he was consumed with is anger.

"Ahhh…" Link said, pulling out an Outset blade. "Made of Hyrulian mithril steel. You'll like this sword. Perfect for a Teen Titan."

Eren clenched his fist the moment he heard that, and grunted angrily. He wasn't looking at Link, but Link knew something was up.

"Thinking again?" Link asked.

Eren turned to him.

"No; of course not." He said. Link's stare that he gave him told him that he didn't believe him. Eren lowered his head then. "Well…yeah…actually I am."

"About your position here?" Link asked. "Don't worry; I myself feel the same while I'm here. Everything I have seen here is so different to how it is back home."

"Yeah; but at least you can remember your home." Eren said. "I don't even know where I come from, where I was born, or even why I have these skills. And the word Titan…I don't know why but every time I hear it, I get so full of anger and hate. I hate being called a Teen Titan for some reason…and I can't tell why."

Eren stood there in obvious frustration. Link then placed his hand on his shoulder, stopping Eren from shaking his fist.

"Don't worry…" He said. "You'll figure it out someday. It just needs time."

"I hope your right." Eren said.

"Now…let's resume." Link said, throwing him the sword. Eren caught it and was surprised to feel how light it was.

"Whoa…" He said. "What is this?"

"A blade made of Hyrule mithril. It's extremely light, but a much more capable sword than most others. You'll find that blade rivaling your gears blades quite easily."

At that moment, the power went out, and the whole room turned dark. Eren made a small grunt as he held the blade and immediately went to Link's back, which in turn Link did the same.

"Why'd the lights go out!?" He barked.

"I don't know." Link said.

_BEAST BOY!_ Came a loud shout from the floor above them.

"Beast boy…" They both said, with an unsurprised tone. Link then moved his eyes to him. "Come on…help me find my lamp."

Eren immediately began to fumble around to try and find Link's lamp, while Link did the same. Link's eyes were elven, so he had a much easier time seeing that Eren…but not by much.

_How could you mess with the main power source?_

_You made me lose the game._

_Weren't you losing to begin with?_

_Shut it Samus!_

_Now there will be no glourp for anyone._

_I'll never know how it ends…_

_I was scared…_

Eventually, while Eren was looking for Link's lamp, he eventually found something that felt like it.

"Found it…" Eren said. As he attempted to get up, his foot got caught in a barebell and he fell over. But he didn't hit the ground…but he fell into someone. Eventually, the lights turned back on and Eren saw who he fell on. It was Fi in her human form. Normally, Fi's form was that of an indiscernible blue creature with no arms. When she took her human form, she had short blue hair, and the parts of her garments that represented arms simply became part of her dress. And Eren had fallen face first on top of her, near her chest. Fi looked at him blankly, not giving the slightest bit of emotion. Eren however blushed heavily, and so did Link (but not by too much).

"Hello Eren Jaeger." She said. "Would you please get off?"

Eren pulled himself to his feet and backed away from her. Fi made no reaction and pulled herself to her feet, brushing off the dust on her dress.

"Uhhh…" Eren said. "Fi…what are you here for?"

"You were training." She said. "I detected that with this vigorous workout; that there would be an 85% chance you would be thirsty. So I went to acquire water so you could replace your body's fluids lost from sweat." She then revealed two water bottles in her hand and handed them to both of them.

"Uhh…thanks." Eren said.

"Thanks Fi…" Link said. "Come to think of it, I am getting thirsty."

"Please inquire if you require any assistance master." She said. She then walked to a nearby chair and sat down, staring blankly at the two as they took a sip of water. As the two prepared to fight again, the room began to turn red. Scout opened the door to where they were seconds later.

"Guys…trouble." He shouted before running off. Link looked at Eren and the two nodded. Eren ran to his room to grab his 3DMG, while Link took everything in his bag, running out of the room. Fi transformed into her spirit form and floated right behind him.

* * *

The theater had been thrown into chaos as a result of Punk rock's music. Many of the people had already fled, but there were still some who were left behind as the super powered band took over.

"What's your hurry blokes?" Punk rock shouted. "This is much better than what you paid to hear."

He strummed another note on his guitar, creating again another wave of sonic energy all around the area, causing the people to all fly in different directions. Luckily, many of them were able to get up and leave before he could do another.

"What…no one likes my music?" He asked.

"Bunch of snots if you ask me." Another said.

"Hey!" Robin shouted as he entered in from the side. Punk rock and his band turned to see Robin and the eleven other Titans standing there. "Concert's over punk."

"The name's Punk rockie to you mate." He shouted. "C'mon mates…let's kick it out!"

Punk Rockie strummed a note, causing a wave of sonic energy to go at the group. All of the Titans were swept up in the wave and hit the nearby wall.

"How's that for a number one hit?" He asked.

"I don't think I can take another hit." Cyborg said, pulling his head out.

"I love your style…" Alma said. "Too bad your ruining the appeal."

Robin managed to pull himself out of the group and then pulled out one of his boomerangs in his hands. The other Titans assumed battle poses.

"I've heard enough." Robin sneered. "Titans…go!"

All of them moved forward, as Punk Rockie and his band mates moved to fight. The only one who didn't charge was Alma, who again held her crossed her legs in desperation.

"Are you joking!?" She shouted as she ran the other way. "Never drinking soda again…"

The ten other Titans moved forward. Punk Rockie deflected the boomerang that Robin threw at him, right back towards him. Robin moved out of the way as Cyborg and Beast Boy continued on going. As they did, one of Rockie's band mates moved at Robin, to which Robin began a series of combat maneuvers on to defeat him. Eventually, the man tried to slam his bass guitar on Robin, to where Robin held it up with his hands.

"C'mon mate…" He sneered. "Think you can take Punk Rockie's band!?"

He raised his guitar to hit at Robin, when a whirling baseball came by and hit him in the head. He was stunned there for a few seconds. Scout then flipped over Robin and slammed his baseball ball bat in the man's stomach, following by a swift uppercut to his face from Robin.

"Drink it in pal; that's how failure tastes." Scout said.

While Robin disabled the first guy with Scout, Cyborg and Beast Boy ran at Punk Rockie. His drummer and backup guitarist tried to go after them, but Tina and Samus leapt on top of them, pinning them to the ground. When the backup guitarist tried to hit Tina, she flipped away and summoned an ice spell, freezing him in place. As for Samus, she activated her beam saber and used it to throw the man out of the guitarist spot. He then tried to get up and hit her, but Samus simply tazered him until he was unconscious.

"Punk is dead kid." She said. "Get a life…and a job while you're at it."

A sudden sound wave knocked Samus and Raven off their feet. They looked up to see that Cyborg was in the air trying to fire a sonic beam at Punk Rockie. He however used the sound from his guitar to deflect it off, nearly hitting Cyborg. Starfire and Raven were hit out of the air as a result of Beast Boy turning back to human.

While he stood there, Eren Jaeger ran at him with his swords out.

"Rotten gutter punk!" He shouted. "Take this."

Eren fired his maneuverability gear into the wall, while Link went directly at him. Eren then allowed himself to retract towards him, wielding his swords directly at him. Punk Rockie played a note on his guitar to push Link back, but Link held out his mirror shield to absorb the energy. Punk Rockie then ducked to avoid being injured by Eren's sword. Link then pointed the mirror shield at Punk Rockie, unleashing a wave of sonic energy at him. Punk Rockie though stood through as if it was nothing.

"How could one tolerate such an ungrateful tone of music?" Link asked.

"Master…" Fi said as she floated by him. "I do not think reflecting energy absorbed through the mirror shield will work on him. Analysis of the target indicates his ears and body are attuned to such high decimals…"

"No using that huh?" Link said. "Alright then…thanks for the info."

Link charged right at him, with the Master sword out. He charged a Skyward Strike and threw it at him, but Punk Rockie deflected it with his guitar. He then moved in between Robin and Eren's attacks, as Eren descended to the ground to fight. Link jumped in the air and leapt at him with his sword out. Punk Rockie saw this though and rolled out of the way, forcing Link to pull his sword away. He then round house kicked all three of them away from him; and then played another note, forcing the three towards the audience. He looked their tall and proud, but then turned to see Tina, Samus, and Scout still there.

"Want some more mates?" He said. "Don't worry loves…the encore's about to begin."

"Sorry to cut your fun brotha, but the cops just showed up!" Scout shouted, as he ran at him with bat out. He grinded the bat on the ground, and then made swing. Punk Rockie moved on top of his guitar to avoid the attack, and then came down to kick Scout in the face, sending him at the audience stand. When Scout hit the stands, he pulled out his scattergun and fired several rounds out, all of which were pushed back by Rockie's guitar.

When Samus and Tina tried, the two were immediately found their heads crashing into each other by quick moves from Rockie. He then kicked the two ladies onto the ground, and played his guitar. They would have flown away, if not Alam reappeared and disappeared with them in the same instance. Alma then reappeared right next to Robin, along with the other two. The rest of the Titans all converged there as well.

"Alma!" Robin shouted. "Where were you!?"

"I had to pee." She said.

"Couldn't it wait!?" Samus shouted.

"Yeah…why don't you say that after doing one of Beast Boy's soda drinking contest." Alma replied.

"You're an idiot." Samus barked.

"Awww…but Samus…he's so much fun…" She said. Too bad Beast Boy didn't hear that as his ears were full of wax at the time.

"Forget about that for now." Robin shouted. "Those sonic waves are coming from his guitar!

"We need to shut it down!" Cyborg shouted.

"What!?" Beast Boy shouted.

Cyborg grabbed his ear and shouted as loud as he could. "I SAID SHUT IT DOWN!"

"Oh…" Beast boy exclaimed. "OKAY!"

**To be continued…**


	3. Episode 0 - The Lost Episode PART 2

**I did another change to the story; I removed Terra Branford from it...after thinking of all the stuff I wanted to do with this, I discovered that Terra (or Tina if you want her Japanese name) was never included in them. I even forgot she was there most of the time. So...being an official Titan...no...that won't be the case. Being a side character...maybe...who knows.**

**Just know she's been officially removed as a main character.**

After Beast Boy recovered from the obvious tremor force winds of Cyborgs mouth, he transformed into an elephant. After taking a few seconds to prepare himself for a charge, he ran at full speed at the stage where Punk Rockie was.

"Oh yeah." Alma said. "There's no way he can push something that big."

"I don't know Alma…" Cyborg said, a bit worried. "I'm pretty heavy, and he blew me off my feet."

"Ahhh what do you know?" Alma barked. "I bet you five bucks he does it."

Beast Boy then made a straight charge right at the stage. Punk Rockie looked scared for a second, before he grabbed his guitar and strummed a heavy note. The resulting sonic waves stopped beast Boy right in his tracks, halting his movement. NO matter how much he struggled, he could not push forward. Eventually, the sound of the sonic waves pushed Beast Boy right into the air, causing him to fly right back at the Titans.

Robin and Cyborg leapt out of the way before they could get smashed. Cyborg landed conveniently right next to Alma.

"You were saying!?" He shouted.

Alma just gave him an annoyed look and handed a 5 dollar bill in his hand.

"I think we need a new plan." Beast Boy, weak and bruised from his large fall.

"Leave that to us." Raven shouted.

Starfire, Raven, Samus, and Alma ran right at Punk Rockie. Starfire started out her assault by bombarding the area around where Punk Rockie, but the deadly rocker was able to dodge the sudden assault. While he stood around, a claw summoned by raven appeared and attempted to pin him to the ground. Punk Rockie leapt on top of the guitar, and the device began to fly in the air.

"Long live the punk rock sound….ehh…" He began. He looked down at his foot to see an orange energy whip around it. Looking down on the stage was Samus Aran, holding him in her grasp.

"Not so tough are you punk?" Samus barked. She then screamed as she threw the young rocker off his guitar and back onto the stage. When Punk Rockie tried to recover, Samus leapt into the air and kicked him in the face, sending him a few feet from where he was. Smaus tried running at him again, but as she moved to kick, Punk Rockie tripped her off her feet.

"Ruddy bad luck there love." He shouted. "Going to have to try again…hahahahahaha!"

He laughed hysterically as Samus regained her footing, only to see him fly away. She turned her weapon into it's pistol form and fired several energy burst rounds at him. Starfire continued to bombard the area he flew at with multiple energy bolts, while Raven continued to try and ensnare him with her magic claw.

"Hey Raven…" Samus sneered. "Where was that claws when I was fighting him!? Probably could have helped out!?"

"Cut the smart talk." Raven barked back. "You're the best fighter; you should have been able to pin him without us."

"The little runt got lucky." She said.

"Not the best place to have cat fight." Alma said.

"Are you going to stand there; or are you going to help or something!?" Both Raven and Samus shouted. Alma stood there a little frightened for a second, as neither Raven, nor Samus, was the kind of individual to make mad. Alma then nodded, and raised her hands. Black portals came from behind her, and she summoned the Nightmares at Punk Rockie. These mouthless, faceless creatures flew at Punk Rockie in a suicidal charge.

But the punk rockstar wasn't going to go down that easily. He maneuvered through all four of the ladies attacks, barely breaking a sweat as he did.

"Boy has some moves." Alma said. "Too bad so do I."

Alma used her psychic powers and broke apart several pieces of the stage, hurling at the super villain as he flew about the stage. To Alma's surprise, he again maneuvered through her renewed attack, breaking and destroying most of the random assorted objects that she hurled at him with relative ease, leaving most of it scrap metal on the ground. He even redirected some of it at the nightmares that Alma created at them, destroying them (that wasn't too much of a surprise to Alma…they were easily destroyed by most things anyway).

As he moved in and out through the attacks, Punk Rockie landed on the top of his guitar.

"I'd like to dedicate this next number to all my female fans." Punk Rockie said.

"REALLY!?" Alma said with sparkles in her eyes. A glaring evil look from Raven reverted Alma back to her serious state.

Punk Rockie then descended on top of the stands and held his guitar out.

"This one's for you." He sneered. He then strummed a note, causing a loud shockwave to obliterate the oncoming attacks of Starfire, Raven, Alma, and Samus. The shockwave even hit Raven, and Starfire causing them to fall down. Starfire landed on top of Samus, while Raven landed on Alma.

"Why does the Punk Rockie wish to hurt people?" Starfire asked as he pulled herself to her feet. "Music is supposed to be a glorious expression to make people happy?"

"You obviously haven't heard any of my music." Raven said back.

Punk Rockie then descended to where the four of them were. Samus saw this and pushed Starfire off, rolling away before he could run into her. As for Alma, she simply teleported back to where the Titans were, so all Punk Rockie hit was a dust cloud of Alma.

After they split off, Punk Rockie landed on the ground, laughing hysterically as he did. He caught his guitar as it spun in the air and then once again locked eyes with the Titans.

"That lyre is producing some powerful sound waves." Link said.

"It is called a guitar Master Link." Fi said as she floated right next to him. "And yes…analysis of the device indicates that the guitar can in fact produce sounds up to two billion and five decimals…far capable of pushing large objects not nailed onto the floor several meters away."

"Man; with that kind of sound, you can make someone deaf." Cyborg said.

"Extremely possible." Fi replied.

"We got to get in there and crush that thing then right now." Cyborg said. He began to run before Link stopped him from moving.

"Maybe what we need isn't strength…but speed." Link said. Link then went to Beast Boy and tapped him twice on the shoulder. Beast Boy looked confused for a second, but then nodded, as if he and Link had some form of code. Link then dropped his sword and shield and ran at Punk Rockie unarmed, Beast Boy alongside him.

Link and Beast Boy then jumped in the air. Link was then filled with a black energy, with surrounded his whole body. When the energy burst away, he had transformed into a large grey wolf. Beast Boy then changed into a wolf as well. The two split away from the other, as if to pincer attack Punk Rockie.

And while this transpired, Robin, Scout, and Eren charged at Punk Rockie as well. Robin used his grappling hook, while Eren fired the hook from his maneuver gear at the wall behind them. As soon as they got a line, Eren and Robin reeled themselves forward at the punk rocker. Scout ducked behind one of the chairs and unloaded several rounds from his scatter gun at the rocker. All of the bullets he dodged, with what seemed like relative ease. When Scout was out of ammo, he dropped the shot gun and grabbed his bat to resume his own attack.

Robin and Eren swung their swords, missing him, while Beast Boy and Link dove at him in their wolf forms. He barely dodged both of their dives, and then resumed his fight against Eren and Robin, who charged at him. Eren fired his hook to the auditorium behind him, and moved again. The rocker dodged Eren, and used his guitar to throw Robin away from him. When Scout came up, along with Link and Beast Boy, he dove away and played his guitar, sending all three flying back. Link and beast Boy reverted back to normal, while Scout landed face first in the seats above them.

"Note to self…" Link said with swirls in his eyes. "Never use wolf form with super villain that uses sound based attacks. Acute hearing cannot handle it."

"What!?" Beast Boy shouted.

"This isn't working." Eren said as he walked up to Robin.

"Alright; Punk Rocket." Robin shouted. "What do you want!?"

"I want to bring the world to it's knees with the sound of chaos!" He shouted.

"You are so one note." Raven said.

"You mean to say…" Eren began. "That all this disruption that you're doing? All of these people that you hurt and injured? All of it's for no reason to cause chaos. What is with you people!? This is senseless! This has no purpose!"

"Man…you sound like me mum…spewing the same rubbish." He shouted back. "Chaos doesn't have to have purpose."

Eren wanted to respond, and shout more profanities at him, but Robin placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't listen to him." He said. "He's just another psychopath; like all the other super villains we put away. He's a criminal; and he needs to be put in jail."

"I'd say he should be put down." Eren sneered.

"We don't make those calls!" Robin shouted. "I don't have to remind you of those other times we've had problems with you."

"Yeah; I get it." He shouted. "I'll knock this psychopath out. Just give the order; and I'll do it."

"What are you talking about Eren!?" Cyborg said as he walked up to him. "We're never going to beat him; not as long as he has that guitar."

"Yes we will." Robin shouted back. "As long as we work together as a team."

"Well what are we waiting for then!?" Scout shouted as he leapt down, his scattergun reloaded. "Let's waste him!"

Punk Rockie was obviously listening in to their conversation, and just continued to laugh hysterically at what he was hearing.

"You're all deaf if you think you can defeat me!" He shouted. "Now hears something to really bring down the house."

A cord lowered by one of his band mates that was able to get up came, which Punk Rockie pulled as hard as he could. As soon as he did, the curtains rose to reveal a large speaker system, bigger than other speakers that even the Titans had. And there were hundreds of them.

"What is that?" Beast boy said.

Punk Rockie than hooked in his amp to his guitar, and then cranked the dials to about 4. Then, he raised his hand.

"Up till now, he's been doing his whole act unplugged." Robin said.

"Which means…" Raven said.

"He's just getting started." Cyborg shouted, with a worried expression on his face.

"Okay…this does not look good here…ummm…" Scout said, with a worried expression on his face as well.

Punk Rockie then began to play. The powerful sound wave emitted from his guitar knocked all of the Titans from where they were into the wall at the end of the auditorium.

"Blimey…" He said. "That looked like it hurt."

"What do you think!?" Alma said, as she pulled herself to her feet.

Cyborg got up right away and activated his sonic cannon, charging right at the rocker. Punk Rockie responded by cranking up the dials and aiming his guitar right at Cyborg. As Cyborg tried to fire a sonic burst, the energy was eroded by the sonic waves Punk Rockie made. Even more so, Cyborg was unable to move seconds later.

And then his circuits began to go haywire. Cyborg watched as his head popped out, and his arms began to react erratically. Sooner or later, he could no longer control his movements and he was forced to go onto the floor.

"Cyborg!" Robin shouted.

"What is your major malfunction brutha!?" Scout shouted.

"Sonic." He said. "Messing with my circuits…not sure how much longer I can keep it together."

"His circuits boards have to be moving all over the place; as a result of the sonic energy hitting him." Samus said as she dove behind him.

"Can you do anything!?" Robin shouted.

"Not with all this force coming at us!" She shouted. "I might make it worse. Alma…bring him farther away from here."

Alma nodded and grabbed Cyborg, causing him and her to dissipate into dust, and relocate themselves somewhere farther back from the stage.

"You call that far!?" Samus shouted. "Your in the same room!"

"If you haven't noticed; my power requires mental thoughts!" She shouted back. "And right now, I can barely hear myself think!"

As she said this, Beast Boy began to walk toward Punk Rockie, who was busy playing a solo from his guitar. Most of the Titans had to cover their ears; or improvise (aka Scout's headphones...but even he still had to crush them into his ears). The only one who the sound did not seem to bother was Fi; but that was because she was in her spirit form. Yes she was impervious to most things in this form; but she couldn't do anything, other than provide data. Beast Boy got right in front of him and then called out to him.

"Dude!" He shouted. "You call that the sound of chaos! Sounds more like elevator music to me!"

"I can't hear you!" He shouted back. He then turned up the dial to 8, and began to play even louder music. Everyone was now on their feet, unable to move.

"Ahh geez!" Scout shouted. "I might as well not even wear this headphones!"

"Beast Boy; stop!" Robin shouted.

"We cannot endure this sound!" Starfire shouted.

Beast Boy ignored them as he continued to taunt Punk Rockie. As he did, Fi was trying to analyze what he was doing.

And then it hit her…

"No…" She said. "He is not attempting to infuriate the Titans."

"What did you say!?" Link shouted.

"Originally, I could not understand the logic behind Beast Boy's move." She said. "But now I understand…the device that Punk Rockie is using was not meant to be used at the levels Beast Boy is taunting him to achieve. The operational capacity of that device is now nearing its threshold; as well as the device behind him."

"Which means…" Link said.

And as soon as he said that, Link watched as the device behind Punk Rockie began to explode and shatter. Punk Rockie stopped playing his guitar for a moment to analyze the situation, before leaping away from the destroyed speakers.

"The device has exceeded its operational capacity." Fi said. "As a result the device has destroyed all of its internal components."

Punk Rockie heard her, and wanted to prove her wrong. But…deep down…he knew she was correct. He played a note on his guitar. And then a hundred. Nothing but the sound of strings was heard.

"NNNNooooooo!" He shouted, promptly before crying.

"You are so not cool." Raven said.

Punk Rockie then heard a sound of Eren's 3D Gear firing off behind him. He turned to watch Eren dive on top of him, and then grip his face onto the ground. Eren made sure one of his arms was placed behind his back as he did, and then held his sword to his face.

"So…" Eren said. "How about I initiate some order in your life?"

Eren stayed on top of Punk Rockie until Robin came and cuffed him. As he did, Beast Boy placed his fingers in his ear, and pulled out two gigantic globs of ear wax.

"Waxxy build up saves the day." He said, throwing the globs onto the floor. Samus and Scout looked at it.

"Ahhh gezz…" Scout said, placing his hand on his stomach. "That is something I did not have to see."

"Now I definitely think I'm sick." Samus said.

Beast Boy walked over to Cyborg, who was busy checking his system. Alma was standing right next to him…mostly to watch the pretty lights on his body.

"You going to be alright?" Beast Boy asked.

"Thanks to you little buddy." Cyborg said, putting his hand on his head. "And thanks for getting me out of there, Alma."

"Ahh shucks…everything would be too boring at the Tower if you weren't there." Alma said.

The titans got together as Robin and Eren walked toward them with Punk Rockie in cuffs being pushed down.

"Well everyone…looks like Punk Rocket's next tour will be behind bars." Robin said.

All of the Titans shared a hearty laugh, before leaving Punk Rockie in the well capable hands of the Jump City police.

* * *

The next day was practically a normal day for the Titans. Samus was on the computer, overlooking the processing of Punk Rockie into the jail system. Starfire was cooking another glorup supreme. Scout was not cooking today, as he decided to play video games alongside Robin and Cyborg, being just as competitive as them to. Fi overlooked Link and Eren, training with swordplay in the middle of the living room. Raven was reading a book in the corner. Everything seemed normal…just the same.

Beast Boy then again emerged from the door, his boom box playing. Alma was again right next to him dancing alongside him. As Beast Boy opened the door, he looked at the Titans, who were all going about, doing their own things.

"Okay…" he said. "Just so we're all clear, since I defeated Punk Rocket, I don't want to hear a thing about my music!"

"Yeah; after all he did to help out, you guys can at least show him so gratitude." Alma said, crossing her arms.

To their surprise, no one seemed to object. Each one of them continued to do what they were doing earlier, and made no argument. Beast Boy and Alma looked kind of baffled on this.

"Heh…" Alma said. "Well what do you know…I think they're okay with it."

"Yeah; go figure." Beast Boy said. The two then proceeded to dance out of the room.

And then it was revealed why they didn't react. All the Titans proceeded to remove corks that they had placed in their ears to drown out Beast Boy's music.

"What!?" They all said at once. Each Titan then began to look at the other, hoping one of them heard Beast Boy.

"Did those two say something?" Cyborg asked.

* * *

**T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S**  
**Teen Titans, let's go**  
**T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S**  
**Teen Titans, let''s go**  
**T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S**  
**Teen Titans, let's go**


	4. Episode 1 - Divide and Conquer PART 1

**Author's note: So this is how the story's will work. Each chapter will basically be a segment from the actual show. Each episode from the show will be divided out into 4 parts...so assume every chapter is about 5:30 of each episode. The introduction will give you what episode I'm coming from the actual show. If you see an N/A there, that means it's my own creation then. I'll also put in who the focus character will be in that particular episode as well. **

**All right, let's get this underway.**

* * *

**Actual Episode of the series: Episode 1 - Divide and Conquer**

**Focus Character: Robin, Cyborg**

An emergency had occurred at the Jump City prison. Someone (despite how strange the case was) had broken into the jail. Mere absurdity in the case for the Jump City police; but still, the insurrection had to be put down. Jump City police gathered outside the destroyed gate door, their weapons armed and ready.

"Code red!" One shouted. "Cell block nine! Move out!"

The officers nodded and ran forward, their eyes fixated on the iron sights of their weapons. They knew this was caused by a super hero related attacker; and that they would more than likely need them to take on the intruder.

"There he is!" One shouted.

A large piece of rubble landed nearby. All the officers looked up to see a large creature, made entirely out of stone and rock. No one knew how the creature was moving around, or how it was sentient. A mass of stone which could pulverize any form of wall or barrier. A creature with brute force.

Cinderblock.

Now, however was not the time to inquire about such things. And the officers knew they had no time to subdue the creature.

"He'll free the prisoners!" One shouted.

"We have no time then!" Another shouted. "Fire!"

The officers bellowed out several laser projectiles at Cinderblock, yet most of them harmlessly bounced off the creature's skin.

"It's not working." One shouted.

"Keep firing!" He shouted.

The creature eventually noticed the shots coming at it, and turned to face its attackers. Looking at them pure annoyance and anger, Cinderblock raised his hand. He then crushed the ground, creating a minor earthquake around the whole area. The earthquake uprooted the very ground around the officers, forcing them to back off. After that, the officers had to enter the prison via the front door; although they knew it might be too late by then.

As for Cinderblock, he kept walking around, looking for his goal. But before he could find it, he heard a voice.

"You know Cinderblock…" Beast Boy shouted. "Normally the bad guys break out of jail."

"And I can think of eleven good reasons why you don't want to break in."

All of the Titans descended on the ground at once.

"One!" Robin shouted.

"Two!" Starfire said.

"Three." Beast Boy said.

"Four." Raven muttered.

"Five!' Cyborg exclaimed.

"Six." Samus said.

"Seven." Alma said as she materialized into existence.

"Eight." Eren shouted.

"Nine." Link said.

"Ten." Fi said.

"Eleven!" Scout shouted.

All of the Titans surrounded Cinderblock, all of them ready to fight.

"No matter how you do the math…" Robin said. "It all adds up to you going down. So…are you going to go quietly?"

"Or is this going to get loud and ugly?" Cyborg asked, following up with Robin's inquiry.

Cinderblock choose the expected answer. He raised his hands up and made a full charge at the Titans, ready to fight.

"Oh yeah…" Scout said. "Looks like ol' "Loud and Ugly" wants a piece of us!"

"Titans! Go!" Robin shouted.

All of them then charged forward at each other.

* * *

**When there's trouble you know who to call, Teen Titans  
From their tower they can see it all, Teen Titans  
When there's evil on the attack  
You can rest knowing they got your back  
'Cause when the world needs heroes on patrol**

**Teen Titans, Go**

**With their super powers they unite, Teen Titans  
Never met a villian that they liked, Teen Titans  
They've got the bad guys on the run  
They'll never stop 'til their job gets done  
'Cause when the world is losing all control**

**Teen Titans, Go**

**1,2,3,4,Go!**

**Teen Titans**

* * *

All of the individuals charged at each other, until they got close. Robin, Scout, and Samus moved in first, as they were the fastest. Robin began the fight with a large leap, and a swift kick to the face. Cinderblock hesitated for a moment when he received the hit, but looked as if he was phased. As soon as Robin disappeared from his view, he saw Samus in the air, her pistol pointed at him with a charge already in place.

"Be still." She said. She then fired the shot, which contained hundreds of volts of electricity. This however was not that effective, as all it succeeded in doing was phasing him for a few seconds longer.

"Doesn't look like it's too effective." Robin said.

"As expected, he's more stone than he is biological." Samus said. She then changed the pistol she had into what looked like a beam saber hilt (which turned out to be the case after she activated it. "Let's see how resilient he is to this then." Samus then charged back into the fray.

As for Scout, he simply ran him. Cinderblock saw him and watched as he ran towards Starfire, who then picked him up and hurled him at him. Scout passed by Cinderblock again, and then this time fired his soda popper gun three times into Cinderblock's face. This seemed to be far more effective than Samus's shot, as there were cracks on his face.

"Ain't so hard now, are you fat cakes!?" Scout shouted as he landed.

That may not have been the wisest thing to say to a giant stone creature. It turned to Scout and ran right at him…and then it occurred to Scout that he choose to land in a location that was basically a corner. When he noticed this, his expression changed from that of joy to worry.

"Ahh crap." He said.

Right before he could get hit, Cyborg leapt in and blocked Cinderblock's punch with his metal hand. Scout turned to see Cyborg fighting off him. Scout breathed a sigh of relief and ran out of the corner.

"I owe you pallie." He said as he ran away from the area.

"Don't mention it!" Cyborg shouted back.

As soon as they broke out of combat, Beast Boy went in to disorientate Cinderblock in the form of a hawk, constantly pecking at his body. Cinderblock ran away from Beast Boy and then went towards Raven, who raised a piece of the ground in front of her. Unfortunately the piece of the ground was not sufficient to stop his brute force, and she was forced to retreat.

While Cinderblock stood there, two chains came from Link and Eren Jaeger, who was charging at him full force. The chains fired came from Eren's 3D Maneuver gear, and Link's hookshot. They passed by Cinderblock, slashing at him with the full force of their blades. Eren's blade however broke, while Link almost lost his grip on his. They did however succeed in making a gash on Cinderblock's face. Eren quickly replaced his blade and landed by Link.

"Guy's skin practically invulnerable." He said.

"Not entirely." Link said. "If Robin's foot was able to immobilize him for a second, I'm pretty sure our blades are just as sufficient."

"Hope your right." Eren said.

"Fi…what's the condition of the enemy?" Link asked.

"Still functioning and operating at 80% capability…although I am detecting large amounts of stress, as well as paranoia for the individual's current predicament. Repeated attacks will drop the capability further if they are persistent."

"Good…we keep this up, he'll fall eventually." Link said. Eren then charged forward while Link prepared a Skyward Strike from his sword. He threw it forward just as Eren dodged Cinderblock by rappelling up to the roof.

Cinderblock succeeded in immobilizing Robin and Cyborg, and eventually caught Starfire. But she just looked at him with a smile.

"I am sorry to disappoint you, but I am stronger than I look." She said. She then brought a swift kick to his face, virtually knocking him off his feet. Beast Boy then transformed into a dinosaur, charging right at him. With his new strength, he believed that he could take on Cinderblock, especially when Alma appeared in a puff of black smoke on top of him.

"Yee-haw; ride'm dinosaur!" She shouted.

She then clapped her hands together, forming several large spheres of flame in her hands. She then threw the fireballs at him. Cinderblock raised his hand to defend himself from the flames, and then gave Beast Boy a right hook that sent him flying.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" Raven said, attempting to work her magic. However, she stopped the moment she saw Beast Boy fly at her. Luckily, Beast Boy turned back to normal and landed on top of her. Alma landed a few feet next to them. Beast Boy quickly got up and then saw Raven a bit steamed.

"Ehhehehe…watch for flying dinosaurs?" He asked embarrassed. "I'll leave you alone now…"

"While you're at it…can you get off me?" Alma asked. Beast Boy then realized he had got up only to stand on Alma. HE quickly then moved away from them, allowing Alma to get up. Cinderblock then turned away from them and walked down further into the cell block.

"Oh no you don't!" Alma shouted, conjuring a wall of fire in front of him. Cinderblock ignored it and walked on through.

"He's made of stone you idiot." Samus shouted as Alma looked at him steamed. "Fire's just as ineffective as my tazer."

"I DON'T LIKE BEING IGNORED!" Alma shouted at Cinderblock. She then threw two large pieces of rock at him…which did get his attention as he looked right at her when they hit.

"Uh oh…" She said.

Before long, Robin then jumped on top of him, and grabbed hold of his head. Cinderblock did what he could to remove Robin, but he remained on top of him.

"Thrashing only makes me hold on tighter!" He shouted. Cinderblock then grabbed a piece of metal to try and hit Robin. He succeeded at hitting himself.

"OOOhhh…" Scout said. "That looked like it hurt!"

"And that also gave me an idea." Cyborg said.

Cyborg then did the same as Cinderblock and engaged him in a duel with large pieces of metal. The duel lasted for a few minutes, when Cinderblock gave Cyborg a large overhand swing into his face, immobilizing him. As soon as Cyborg went down, Samus charged in with her saber on. Cinderblock naturally swung at her, but Samus ducked under and cut the piece of metal in two. She then leapt into the air, hitting Cinderblock with her feet. The large hit from her enhanced body by Chozo DNA gave Cinderblock a large hit to the head. She then did her traditional multi-flip off of him and to safety.

"If you're thinking I'm giving you a hard time now..." Samus said. "You should see me in my Power Suit. But you're not even worth that."

Cinderblock growled, and then ran forward into the cell. Robin went to pick up Cyborg, and watched as he kept running.

"Want to give him the Sonic boom?" Robin asked.

"I got the Sonic if you got the boom." Cyborg said as he turned his arm into a cannon. The two then ran forward with their weapons out. "YO ROCKY!"

Cinderblock actually stopped to turn around to see what was coming his way. He saw Robin and Cyborg run up on the walls with their weapons out…ready to use them…

…only for them to trip on each other's foot.

Robin and Cyborg went comedically spinning in the air, their weapons discharging at their own allies. The only ones who were not affected were Eren, as he had just got back down on the first floor when all of this transpired. And Fi…who could not have gotten hurt anyway. Cinderblock then used this as an opportunity to run, crashing through the walls of the prison as he did.

The prisoners noticed this immediately, and began to run away. Robin saw them and quickly reacted fast enough to quell the situation. The Titans moved forward, immobilizing prisoners one after the other, until the whole situation was put down.

Some of the prisoners managed to get outside the prison walls, but before they could, a massive wall of fire blocked them from the prison exit. Seconds later, Raven closed the prison doors with her own power. She then materialized next to Alma, who was eccentrically waving her hand, as well as spitting at them for making such an attempt.

But the fact of the matter was…they had lost Cinderblock, and had caused probably thousands of dollars worth of damage. Today was not a good day.


	5. Episode 1 - Divide and Conquer PART 2

Although the Teen Titans managed to recapture all of the criminals who attempted to escape, moods were not so high this time around. They had still managed to allow Cinderblock to escape…and a good chance along with whatever he was looking for.

Since Scout had the perfect weapon for the prison environment, Scout assisted the cops moving criminals back into new cells to replace the ones that were destroyed.

"Yeah, yeah, keep yourselves moving." Scout said.

"I don't listen to no punk kid." A large criminal said who towered over Scout.

"Okay then; how about this makes the negotiations then?" Scout said, pumping the Scattergun and pointing it at the guy's back. Despite being larger than Scout, the man lowered his head and kept going. "Ahh see…we have an understanding now. Guess that's a universal language right there."

The other Titans just stood off to the side, watching the criminals being slowly moved from one cell, to another, and some of them being crammed in with multiple individuals.

"Jailbreak?" Beast Boy said as he reverted to human form. "I don't see any jailbreak."

"None of this would have happened if Cyborg hadn't messed up!" Robin shouted, turning away from his friend.

"Me!?" Cyborg shouted in complete surprise. "I messed up nothing! You're the one who got in my way!"

A deliberating silence followed for a minute, as the Titans looked at the two in surprise. And then it reignited again.

"You were too far forward; and Cinderblock got away because of it!" Robin shouted.

"You saying this is my fault!?" Cyborg shouted.

"You cannot be serious." Samus said in an extremely jaded tone. "You two are actually doing this?"

"Want me to say it again?" Robin groaned, staring at Cyborg as if there was electricity coming from his eyes into Cyborg. The two had a massive stare down with the other that lasted for quite a while. The other Titans were looking at them in surprise, while Samus was face palming herself; and Fi simple floated there.

"Stop; stop!" Starfire shouted, going in between the two. "No more mean talking."

"Yeah, if you two are going to fight…" Beast boy said. "We need time to sell tickets."

"This is pathetic and childish." Samus said. "You two are grown men, and throwing a blame game at one another. Only children do that. Now stop acting like children and grow up."

Raven looked as if she was going to say something, but she then stopped as Samus pretty much covered the basis of what she was going to say. The two grunted once more at each other and walked away, saying nothing.

As Robin walked away from Cyborg, he whispered "Loser" under his breath. Cyborg might have heard it and then said "Jerk." The two only managed to get about twenty feet from the other before they both turned around and shouted. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?"

The two immediately ran right back at each other.

"Do you have a problem tin man!?" Robin shouted.

"Yeah!" Cyborg shouted. "It's four feet tall and smells like cheap hair gel."

The force of their argument was so intensive that a majority of the Titans backed up against a wall and began to shake in fear. Beast Boy even started crying. Even Fi…the one who was normally nonchalant about any situation flew behind Raven, looking somewhat afraid. The only ones who didn't were Link, Eren, and Samus. Link went behind Robin, while Eren went behind Cyborg. Both of the two were doing their best to pull the other apart. Samus stood off the side, looking embarrassed and angry at one time.

"We'll you're an overgrown clutz; and your feet smell like Motor oil!" Robin shouted.

"Just forget it Robin!" Link barked. "It's not worth it!"

"Let me go Link!" He shouted.

"Your bossy, your rude, and you got no taste in music!" Cyborg barked back.

"Enough!" Eren shouted as loud as he could. "Team members shouldn't be fighting among each other!"

"Before I throw you Eren, let me go!" Cyborg shouted.

"I don't know why you're even on this team!" Robin shouted.

"That makes two of us!" Cyborg shouted. "I quit!"

The force of Cyborg's declaration was so loud that everyone was winded (except Samus, although she seemed surprised when she heard that). Eren immediately stopped holding Cyborg, and allowed him to walk away. As he did, Eren and Alma ran over to where he was going.

"Cyborg…?" Eren said. "Cyborg…hey Cyborg…where are you going!?"

"You can't quit on us!" Alma said.

"Cyborg!" Eren shouted. "You can't leave!"

"Watch me." He said.

Cyborg continued to walk away from the team, until he had disappeared from sight. Everyone continued to stare in the direction of where he walked for the longest time, until finally the team slowly began to come back to life and leave themselves.

"Nice going dumb ass." Samus said as she walked by Robin. Robin looked at her as if he wanted to start something with her. Samus simply shot him an evil look in her face for a few seconds before Robin immediately backed down. She kept walking with the other titans until she was out of view.

As Robin stood there, Scout came back.

"Man…you should seem of these chuckleheads." Scout said as flipped his scattergun around. "I coulda sworn I saw like twelve people in one cell. So much for privacy…eh…eh?" Scout then noticed that Robin wasn't paying attention to him. "Oh come on man you gotta see how angry these fellas are!"

"Not now…" Robin said.

"Why; what happened?" Scout asked.

* * *

Somewhere deep underground, in a lair that was made of many different assorted types of clockwork, many different machinery parts moving all about, Cinderblock eventually found his way to. The area was dark, very dim light could only been seen in the background of the area, with a single individual, wrapped in mystery sitting on a throne. He sat there as Cinderblock brought a man in a large capsule to him.

"Cinderblock." He said. "I see your mission was a success. Good. We will proceed with phase 2. Wake him."

Cinderblock obeyed, turning the top part of the capsule to turn off the anesthetic that the tube was generating. A large cloud of mist came from the tube, covering the whole area for a few moments. Eventually, the human figure that was floating within it roused, and looked to see he was awake. Immediately struck with fear, he looked at the figure on the throne.

"I'm…awake?" He asked. "I should never be awake! I'm only human when I'm sleeping!"

"But for what I have in mind, your human form is useless." The figure responded. "I need Plasmus!"

The human looked at the being in fear, and then slowly began to mutate. The mutation stretched his face and body like that of sludge, and slowly began to consume the whole tube, eventually breaking it. The figure then reformed to that of a humanoid sludge monster, whose body and build rivaled Cinderblock's. The figure made a loud roar, bellowing all throughout the base.

And the figure, simply watched.

* * *

The next day was not so joyful among the Titans. Many of them appeared down, other than that of a select few, while others tried to cope with the loss of a team member. Beast Boy and Alma were taking more of an initiative to dealing with it. Beast Boy and Alma were trading off phones to try and call him.

"This is Cyborg." The answering machine said. "I'm either in the gym, playing GameStation, or kicking bad guy butt. Leave a message."

There was a beep.

"Cy…come man pick up." Beast Boy said. "I know your there…the phone's built into your arm." There was still a long silence that followed, and then Beast Boy hung up. As he did, Alma then called, and waited for the same message to come up.

"Come on Cyborg…" She said. "You can't let something as petty as this banish you from the whole team. Please pick up…pick up for me maybe?" There was still a long silence, and then Alma sighed. She hung up and put her phone in her dress pocket. "I don't suppose you had any better luck?"

"Not at all." Beast Boy said. "Do you think he's gone for good?"

"I really hope not." Alma said. "The team won't be the same without him."

"I know." Beast Boy said.

As quick as lightning, Starfire then put a spoonful of some unrecognizable tan pudding like substance into Beast Boy's mouth. Beast Boy immediately recoiled and held his throat, as if he was choking. He then went to his knees and barfed it all out, rubbing his tongue.

"What is that!?" He barked. "Cream of toenails!"

"Pudding of sadness." Starfire said. "It is what my people eat when bad things happen." Starfire herself took a bite, which immediately resulted in her recoiling for a few moments. Alma herself saw that, and immediately backed away when Starfire offered her some.

"Please…try…" She said.

"No way!" Alma said. "If 'you' recoiled from eating that, I'm staying away from that junk. I have my own ways to cope with pain."

"And how do you cope with pain Alma?" Starfire asked.

Alma then grinned and pulled out 10 DVDs from her dress pocket.

"AN ALL NIGHT HORROR MOVIE MARATHON!" Alma shouted. "Complete with soda, popcorn, cookies, and 3D glasses. The classic way. The excruciating fear of monsters, blood, and gore will keep me from even thinking about where Cyborg is."

Link put down a newspaper he was reading when Alma said that. "That's disturbing."

"Oh…I see." Starfire said. She then flew to where Raven was, offering her a bowl.

"Here." Starfire said. "The displeasing taste will ease your trouble mind."

"My mind is never troubled." Raven said. "People come, people go. It's pointless to be upset about anything." As she said this, she was unaware that her hair had whizzed out for a few seconds, and destroyed the data computer behind her. She stared at Starfire for a few seconds, wondering why she was giving her a stare down. "What?"

Starfire slowly flew away from Raven, and then moved to where Fi and Eren were sitting. She first flew to Eren who was sitting and reading a magazine.

"Try?" She asked.

"No thanks." He said. "I'm going to be sparring with Link in a few minutes, and I can't eat something that might upset my stomach."

"I will try." Fi said.

Starfire looked with joy and gave it to Fi, who took the spoonful. She gulped it down and then licked her lips for a moment or too.

"Well?" Starfire asked.

"Not as bad as I thought." Fi said, as she got up. "Excuse me for a moment."

Fi then walked away towards the door of the Living room. Samus walked in as she saw Fi with her head down. Sensing this was not normal because of her personality, she turned to Fi for a moment.

"Fi, you okay?" She asked. Fi turned to her and immediately clung to her front.

"That was single-handly the most repulsive thing I have ever eaten." Fi moaned. Her stomach, rumbled, and she held her mouth as she slightly picked up her pace towards where the bathroom was. Samus turned away as she walked in the Living Room.

Starfire then flew to where Robin was, who had been staring off into the distance from the window of the tower.

"Robin…" She said. "You might need this most of all…since…well…"

Robin continued to stare off into the distance, and then walked away from her. "I'm fine. Who knows…maybe were better off without him…"

Robin walked away from the area and passed by Scout. Scout then turned to the group.

"Yeah he knows?" Scout says. "Maybe we don't need tin man. I'm good with electronics!" He then pulled out his Iphone. "I jail broke this thing! I can handle his job!"

"Not only is that a flat out lie; since Cyborg was the one who did that…" Samus said. "But you're holding it upside down."

Scout looked to see that Samus' observation was correct, and then remembered she was there when Cyborg did jailbreak it. He then sighed.

"We need Cyborg back." He said.

* * *

For the rest of the week, things were noticeably different than before. Everyone else did their best to ignore the fact that there favorite robot was gone. For Robin…things were much worse.

He first noticed it in the training room when he and Samus were sparring. Samus deflected a few of his punches and kicks, while Robin knocked her back with one of his heavy kicks. Samus pulled herself to her feet and tried to sweep kick him off of his feet. It was only after they stopped for a few moment when Robin looked off to the side to see his equipment not being in use.

And then Samus round house kicked him, thinking the training session was still going.

Scout on Tuesday morning woke up to have breakfast.

"Ahhh…" He said as he went to the fridge. "Time to make the breakfast of champions…two eggs, four pancakes…and two cans of Bonk!" He then opened the fridge to notice that the fridge was empty. The look of despair on his face could not be described. "Ahh crap! Where's my pancake mix!? Where's my eggs!? Especially where's my Bonk! Atomic Punch!? Yo; whose turn was it to go out and restock the fridge!?"

"Cyborg…" Robin said. Robin then went to the fridge and took careful account of what had to be restocked in the fridge before leaving the tower.

After the Titans had eaten their breakfast, Beast Boy gathered all the dishes and brought them to the sink.

"Yo; whose turn to dishes?" He asked.

"Cyborg." Robin said. Beast Boy perked up for a second as Robin said that and then watched as Robin slowly walked over to where the sink was, washing the dishes.

Alma also seemed to be more hurt about losing Cyborg more than she was leading on. As Robin walked passed her room. Robin heard her as he passed moaning "Cyborg…don't leave…come back…we need you…" in her sleep; shortly before her extremely loud snoring which could shake the roof of her room.

Even video games didn't seem to help. "Oh come on…" Robin barked. "Yeah…almost…got it…almost…YES! New high score!" Robin then watched as his name crushed Cyborg's score, with a new high score of five million. But seeing Cyborg's name once again brought him back into the same state he was earlier.

Robin then walked into Cyborg's room and saw the old photo of him and Cyborg together. The last memento that he had of him.

"I'm sorry." He said.

* * *

Link and Eren were training in the workout room, while Samus was busy fixing one of the nearby panels, replacing the Ethernet cords to their proper spot, and checking the wires with a mutli-meter. Robin entered the room with his face held low. He went to Samus.

"Uhh…Samus…" He said.

"What is it Robin?" She asked. "If you haven't noticed, I'm busy."

"Can we talk?" He asked.

"About what?" She asked.

"Just talk." He said. "Alone."

Samus looked at his expression, and then sighed. She then looked at Link and Eren. "You two…leave for a few minutes."

"What?" Eren asked.

"What's going on?" Link asked.

"Just do it." She said.

Eren and Link looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. They then left the room, leaving Samus and Robin to themselves.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Samus…" He said. "Do you think that…maybe…maybe I overreacted at the prison?"

"Overreacted is hardly the word I'd use." Samus said. "More like full on blame game."

"Really?" he asked.

"Both of you guys were at fault there." Samus said. "Instead of talking it over like men, and trying to find Cinderblock, you instead acted like children and immediately blamed each other. I expect something like that from other members of the team Robin…not from you. As far as it's considered, it's disrespectful, and downright pathetic, and not worthy of respect."

"I see." Robin said.

"A leader Robin has to remain cool at all times, and berates another only when it's deserved and makes sense." Samus said. "And as far as who messed up that maneuver, I can't really say. But I will say the maneuver itself is already complicated enough; and anyone one could have messed up there."

"You always cut right the heart of the matter, don't you?" Robin asked.

"What do you want me to say?" She said. "That it wasn't your fault you lost your cool; that Cyborg was at fault? No…I'm giving you as honest of an opinion like you asked."

Samus then closed the panel and then walked away.

"I got to go." She said. "I have more work to do."

Robin watched as Samus then walked outside the door, and then sighed. He already figured talking to Samus about this was a bad idea, but he didn't think she would berate him like that so harshly. Then again…maybe a stern talking to is what he needed.

"If I was still hanging around him, he might have said the same thing." Robin said, thinking of the past. He then walked outside the door and back into the hallway. As he did, he turned around.

"So, did you two enjoy me getting chewed out by a girl?" He asked before walking on. Eren and Link did their best to avoid showing their faces from the next corner wall.

At least until the alarm went off. Link and Eren immediately bolted for the Living Room, with Robin and Samus close behind. As they got there, they saw that the signal was coming from a location nearby the prison which was raided a week ago.

"Cinderblock!?" Robin asked.

"You wish." Beast Boy responded.


	6. Episode 1 - Divide and Conquer PART 3

Cyborg wasn't much of himself either. Ever since he declared he was quitting the team, he spent his time moping in front of his favorite milk shake stop. He himself had also felt the effects of leaving on such bad terms with Robin. He watched as people passed him by as he drank his shake.

He threw out the empty cup and went back to the bar.

"Another milk shake." He said.

"Ehh…" The guy at the counter said. "Don't you feel like you had enough?"

Cyborg smashed his hands on the table.

"Listen here…just give me another milk shake all right!?" He barked. The man at the counter, who was already unsettled enough at his appearance, quickly made another shake and gave it to him. Cyborg paid the tab and went outside.

"If I want to go into some ice cream induced coma, that's my business." Cyborg said. As he went to eat the shake, it slipped out of his hand. Cyborg hastily went to grab it.

And saw it suspended in the air. He looked curiously for a few seconds, before looking up to see a familiar black haired girl in a red dress.

"So here's where you were hiding." Alma said.

"Alma…" Cyborg said. "Well…what are you doing here?"

"Because I figured you'd be moping about; and when your sad, this is the usual place to find you." She said, sitting on sidewalk. Cyborg simply stared at her and then sat down next to her.

"So what'd you come here for?" He asked.

"I want to come back." Alma said.

"Forget it." He said. "I already made it clear…I'm not coming back."

Alma stared at him when he said that, as if she didn't believe him. Cyborg saw her stare and shook his head.

"I'm serious." He said.

"That's not what your heart says." She said. Cyborg then remembered Alma was a telepath, and a very strong one that. She knew his inner feelings toward what had happened. "Yes your still angry…and to your credit, you have every right to be. I'm not here to argue that. But we need you with us…fighting amongst each other does not yield anything."

"I'm not sure if I can." Cyborg said.

"Robin misses you." She said.

"He does?" Cyborg asked with genuine surprise.

"He's been moping about ever since you and him fought." She responded. "Sure he tries to hide it…but…doesn't do a good job of hiding it…least to me."

"I don't know if I anyone keep anything from you." Cyborg said.

Alma laughed. She then pulled out a phone and opened up a notepad file. Cyborg zoomed in to see what she was doing.

"Let's see…" Alma said. "Link had commonly called a girl many times in his life because of the tunic he wore at the world he lived at, until he started wearing slacks under it. Beast Boy's underwear has teddy bear pictures on it. Robin likes Starfire; while at the same time having a crush on Samus. Raven is always annoyed by Beast Boy, but deep down actually likes the guy; and would hate it if he disappeared. Eren is still amazed by things like a toaster. And Scout has had the most miserable time when it comes to women. And Samus despite her totally making it clear she's not into beauty still spends a half hour every day and night making sure she looks nice."

"Dude you catalog this?" Cyborg asked.

Alma nodded. "And I got more too."

Cyborg and Alma then dove through the text file, laughing at the many dirt Alma had collected on them. After sharing a few laughs, Alma and Cyborg got up.

"So…will you come back?" She asked.

Cyborg looked at her and placed his hand on her head.

"I'll think about it." He said. He then walked off leaving Alma in front of the milk shake bar. As he walked off, Alma got a call on her Titan's phone. She picked it up.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Alma…emergency at the chemical plant!" Robin shouted.

"Right-o sir!" She said in the best fake British accent she could make. She then dissolved into dust, disappearing to the Chemical plant.

* * *

The Jump City Chemical plant was well known around the parts of the city as a place for producing toxic chemicals that were used for many different purposes, such as cleaners and or otherwise. Most of the other reasons were not well known…but it brought in a lot of money so the business owners didn't complain.

Plasmus was busy consuming the barrels of this toxic material and absorbing it in his body. Each barrel consumed increased his height by nearly double. He had already consumed a large number of barrels, and was steadily growing bigger.

Just as he was about to consume another barrel, Starfire blasted it into different pieces in his hand. He stood about and looked through the barrel. The nine Titans stood in front of the entrance.

"That stuff can't be good for you." Robin said.

"And I guarantee you we'll be a lot worse." Eren shouted. Eren then ran at him and fired the 3D Maneuver gear, sliding at his arm. With one swift stroke from his blades, he sliced the arm that carried the barrel its hand, falling helplessly to the ground. Eren pivoted around and then zoomed forward, slicing off the other hand. Eren slid over where the others were and stood.

Plasmus looked at his missing hands, but simply regenerated them. Eren looked in shock as the beast in front of him was right back together.

"No way." Beast Boy said.

"You're joking!? Eren shouted. "It can regenerate. Dammit!"

"The body of the creature is liquescent." Samus said. "And not only that, but the sludge itself must have some form of sentience, and works to ensure the body remains intact. Like a collective or a hivemind. There's no easy to approach defeating this thing."

"Ahh geez." Scout shouted. "Feels like I'm in a B rated monster movie."

"We got to bring this thing down now before it causes more damage." Link said.

"Right." Robin shouted. "Titans, go!"

Right as he said that, Plasmus began to throw parts of his body at them. Sludge was scattered everywhere, but they all cleared out to safety. Robin seemed to be able to the main target for the creature, but he managed to get to safety. Eren again launched another attack on him while he did this, slicing and cutting his eye, but it didn't do much. In fact one of the blades was ripped off of the gear, which damaged mechanism on the gear. When Eren landed nearby and attempted to fire the gear again, it didn't go off.

"Are you joking!?" He shouted. "Dammit!" Plasmus turned to him and eyed him angrily.

"Starfire; now!" Robin shouted.

Plasmus was about to curb stomp Eren, but saw a green light behind him. He looked up to see a gigantic green bolt of energy smash into his body, causing a large gaping hole in his body.

Starfire gasped in fright as Eren made his way away from the creature, trying to get the right mechanism functioning again. "Did I let him have too much?"

Plasmus looked at the hole in his body, but all he simply did was breathe in and allowed it to regenerate.

"I'm thinking not enough!" Beast Boy shouted.

Plasmus then launched his hand at Starfire. In that same moment, Eren managed to get his gear working again and fired toward Starfire, catching her and pushing her to safety. As he did, Scout started running towards Plasmus, with Fi flying next to him.

"I do not believe that this a recommended course of action." Fi said as she flew.

"Ahh; what do you know!?" Scout shouted.

"A lot more than you, that much is clear." She said.

"Don't worry." Scout said as he pulled out a can of Crit-O-Cola. "I got this." Scout then swallowed the grape tasting pop down in a few seconds. In that moment, Scout's scattergun was imbued with whitish electricity and Scout himself was moving faster than usual.

Plasmus saw Scout run at him, especially after the first few shots from the Scattergun ran out. He swung his arm at him, only to miss as Scout leapt over his hand. Scout fired a few more shots, and then began to reload, ducking under another arm, and dodging a second one.

"C'mon slowpoke; show me what you got!" He shouted, switching his Scattergun for the Force-of-Nature. Plasmus turned around just enough to watch as Scout unload two shells into his face and fly back to safety. Scout then turned.

Only to watch Plasmus pivot around and hit Scout on the side, making him crash into a wall. And because of the effects of Scout's drink, Scout was severely weakened as a result.

"Ahhhh…" He groaned as he tried to recover his wits. Plasmus then raised his other hand to punch Scout again when Robin decided to move in.

"Maybe he just needs to chill." Robin said. He grabbed a disk which carried liquid nitrogen in it and hurled it at the liquescent creature. His whole right arm froze (which succeeding in partially freezing Scout) and could not move.

"Ssss…so…so…col...cold…" Scout moaned as he stood there with an icicle hanging from his nose.

Link then ran toward Plasmus' right arm and leapt into the air. He pulled out the Megaton hammer and hit the right arm, shattering it in many pieces. He grabbed Scout and began to pull him away to safety, while Eren used his 3D gear to slide under Plasmus' legs, severing them off. Again, none of it was doing any form of good as the legs and arm regenerated back.

Beast Boy and Starfire began an attack as soon as Link got Scout to safety and began to use a fire arrow to defrost him. But Plasmus began to use a flurry of attacks on them, forcing Beast Boy to fly away, while Starfire using her Starbolts to destroy the oncoming attacks.

Plasmus then threw his fist again at Starfire. Before it hit though, Starfire whisked out of where she was, dissolving into dust. Starfire appeared somewhere nearby the Titans a second later…with Alma right next to her.

"Alma…you made it." Starfire said, smiling at her companion. But then frowned slightly. "But…you are very late…where were you if I may ask?"

"Yeah…" Alma said. "Don't tell Robin, but I kind of went to the wrong chemical plant."

Alma smiled and blushed as she spoke that. And then she remembered the situation that they were in and raised a piece of cement off the ground with her psychic powers just in enough time to block Plasmus' sludge attack. Alma looked at the sludge on the ground with interest.

"Ahhh nice…just like a science fiction film." She said.

"This reminds me of my first pet I ever had as a little Glorgorv." Starfire said.

"Ahh that's wicked awesome." Alma said. "Tell me about it later; after we beat this thing to a pulp!"

More sludge came, forcing Alma to raise an additional piece of cement. As she did, she then whisked out of the area and appeared right in front of Plasmus.

Alma then raised her hands in front of Plasmus and then clenched them. Plasmus suddenly stopped moving as a black aura encased him. Alma grinned evilly and then held her hands out, summoning a large sphere of fire.

"If chilling out won't work…maybe burning to a crisp will!" She shouted. Alma then hurled the large sphere of fire into Plasmus, causing a mighty explosion all around him. All that could be seen was black smoke. The Titans looked as Alma stood there.

"Well…alls well that ends well." Alma said cheerfully. "Let's get big, tall, and ugly chained up and let's get pizza."

As Alma walked back, a hand reached out of the smoke and grabbed her. Alma looked with surprise as Plasmus was still moving. She screamed a bit as Plasmus began to crush her, but not before Eren flew over to Alma and sliced off the arm, grabbing her and pulling her to safety.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Alma then got up and embraced Eren tightly.

"My hero!" She said.

"Alma; this is not the time!" Eren said, trying to pull the girl off. As Alma continually tried to grapple Eren, the two did not notice Plasmus walking next to them, until he was right there.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted, throwing several steel barrels at the creature. But Plasmus merely threw them off. Then Robin got the bright idea of trying to punch Plasmus, which did nothing but stick him into the creature. Plasmus and Robin then had a stare down.

And then suddenly a rush of wind came by, and Samus pulled Robin off Plasmus. As she flipped by and grabbed Robin, she managed to pivot around and hacked off the head of the creature, before flipping away with Robin in hand. The head regenerated seconds later.

"You okay Robin?" She asked.

"Yeah…" He said. "Mostly." He then hacked up a bit of sludge from his mouth. Samus retched the moment she saw that.

"That's disgusting." She said.

"Tastes worse than it looks." Robin said as he got up.

The Titans watched as Plasmus walked towards them, still moving about the same length and speed as he was when they first met. As if nothing they did to him had injured him in the slightest.

"Nothing we're doing is working." Link said as he got next to him. "If anything, we're making it madder."

"We need to figure out something soon." Raven said. "Otherwise, we'll have to retreat."

"I concur." Fi said. "As of right now, other than Samus, you're all operating at only 80% operational capacity…and my analysis shows the creature's limits have not decreased in the slightest."

"That's reassuring." Beast boy replied.

Plasmus continued to walk towards the Titans. Link pulled out his bow and fired an arrow with a bomb attached to it into him. The arrow hit and the bomb exploded, but the head only regenerated.

"How do we beat something like this!?" Link shouted.

The Titans looked on as the creature approached them.

* * *

Hidden somewhere in the dark clock tower, the same enigma which had sent Cinderblock beforehand was still watching them. On a video screen from a secret camera that he had installed, he was watching the whole thing.

"How surprising." He said. "With one Titan missing, this is almost too easy. I was expecting more of a challenge."

The being cloaked in shadow then turned to Cinderblock.

"Cinderblock…begin phase 3." He said. Cinderblock nodded and walked off.

* * *

The Titans were making just as much progress as they were earlier….as in none. Plasmus was still moving, and still doing more damage to them than they to it. Starfire, Link, and Raven were all flung by some of Plasmus' body onto the ground nearby.

"I feel like the underside of a Zorein Muckbeattle." She said.

"Tell me about it." Raven replied.

"You know, considering the things I had to trudge through, this isn't the worse thing that I had all over me." Link said.

"Don't even start." Raven sneered.

After he ejected those three, Plasmus began to chase Eren and Beast Boy, who was running frantically away.

"Dude; I am not on the menu!" He shouted.

"Maybe if you could actually do something effective; we'd be done with this!" Eren shouted.

"Are we really starting this!?" Beast Boy shouted back.

"Alright…enough of this!" Samus shouted.

As the two ran, Samus dashed forward, with her beam saber out. She hacked off the first arm of the creature that tried to grab the two. Plasmus immediately recoiled from this, as the searing heat actually disintegrated much of the sludge that was his body.

"C'mon you over sized pimple." Samus said with her saber out. "Try me."

When it tried to grab Samus, she back-flipped gracefully away, and then dashed forward, hacking off the other arm. Plasmus tried to regenerate the arm, but Samus then leapt into the air and hacked it off, this time from where the shoulder was. She ran away from Plasmus and then wall kicked toward his other shoulder, hacking where the arm was off. She then slid over until she was in front of the creature, moving her hair out of the way of her arm.

Plasmus roared in her face, but Samus swung vertically, cutting off his head (again).

"I'm not wasting my time on this." She said. "There's a consciousness in you somewhere…I guess I'll have to keep cutting until you stop moving." If one was in front of Samus, they could almost see a twinkle in her eye when she said that.

And then she began a barrage against Plasmus, of which the likes the Titans had ever seen. She hacked the torso of the creature and cut Plasmus in half from the head to the body down after making a mighty leap into the air. As soon as she landed, she continued to slash at the falling parts of sludge, until Plasmus' body was in many pieces on the floor; and the room smelt like toxic chemicals mixed with fire.

"Too easy." She said.

"Whoa…" Robin said. "Samus…that was awesome."

"Nothing special." Samus said as she deactivated her saber. "Nothing short of a little Chozo swordmanship." She turned to the Titans then. "Anyway, we better wrap things up here…no reason to stick around otherwise."

"Wow…" Beast Boy said. "Still didn't think we'd pull it off without Cy…" Raven hit him on the side, preventing him from finishing the statement he was about to say.

As Samus walked away from Plasmus, Robin's communicator went off. He checked it to see a police report. There he saw Cinderblock in an escalated battle against the Jump City police.

"We finished just in time." He said. "Cinderblock's been spotted downtown…c'mon!"

All of the Titans ran from the area. But as they did, they all heard grotesque noises coming from behind them. They all turned to see the sludge that was Plasmus still moving…and beginning to reform. But this time…instead of reforming Plasmus, it was forming five versions of him.

"Uhhh…heads up." Beast Boy said.

The Titans had already exhumed most of their energy, and decided to attempt to retreat (with the exception of Samus as she had barely exhumed any of her own, but even she knew the foolhardiness of fighting five against one; especially without her Power suit). They all bolted behind a door and began to brace it; as Plasmus and his copies began to smash on the door. Alma backed away from the door and summoned her Nightmares to help brace it.

"Kay…this does not look good here…ummm…any ideas?" Scout asked.

"We still outnumber them, ten to five." Eren said. "We should just go in there and fight!"

"Dumb ass; we tried that." Samus said. "Clearly we're doing something wrong."

"We need a plan." Robin said. He then turned to Fi who actually left her Spirit form and began to brace the door along with them. "Fi…any ideas?"

"Samus is correct on the theory that the sludge is sentient." Fi said. "However, every single bit of the sludge is emanating some form of brain pulse activity. All of the sludge is interconnected by a single conscious that can split apart at any moment to form new ones. Complete obliteration would be needed to eliminate the being all together."

"So slicing and dicing is out of the question?" Link said. "Not good."

"Perhaps not." Fi said. "However, in the midst of the pulses, they all to center on one location of the body. Perhaps with enough concussive force in that area would be enough to render the consciousness disrupted enough to knock the creature into a state of inactivity."

The door was slammed again; and this time broke open part of the door. Some of the Nightmares were dispersed as a result, while the others went to try and bind the door back up. Starfire screamed loudly as the creature forced its way in.

"Not helping me concentrate." Alma said as she called another three nightmares out of a nearby black portal she created. It didn't matter as the door burst open, destroying the rest of the nightmares. To make matters worse, it seemed the creature split five more times, now equaling the Titans.

"Titans; separate!" Robin shouted.

They didn't need to be told twice. All of them split off in random directions, and each one watched as a sludge monster was right on their tail.

Starfire was the first one captured. As she moved through the chemical barrels, being pursued by the snake creature, she attempted to fire several bolts, only to be caught in the next second.

Beast Boy turned into that of a Cheetah and zoomed throughout the plant. The creature who's form looked similar to that of a clam extended a drooping tongue and caught him. Beast Boy turned into a Gorilla and destroyed the tongue, and then went to vainly fight it off.

Raven attempted to knock down several barrels using her power, but the brain like form the creature took dodged every single attack she sent, and then caught her before she could move.

Eren attempted to flee to higher ground using his maneuverability gear. But as he fired the hooks, the creature gained speed and pulled down one of the wires, making Eren face plant his whole body into a nearby wall. Eren watched in defeat as he slowly grinded down the wall and onto the floor.

Scout was by far the hardest for the creature to catch. It took a total of five minutes to actually grab him. The whole time, Scout fired his pistol at the creature, hoping to hit.

"C'mon; c'mon!" He shouted as he fired. Eventually, Scout tripped over a nearby wire and was then caught seconds later.

Link was never caught by the creature. In the midst of the chaos, he swapped on his invisibility cape and hid in the darkness. Fi returned to his sword to avoid being caught herself. Knowing that he only had a limited time to think before the cape's magic would give out, he sat down and waited. Same with Alma who teleported up to higher ground to avoid capture. But she knew it wouldn't be long before it managed to climb up.

As for Samus, she fought the creature that was pursuing her, but every attack did nothing to it as it regenerated. Eventually, she remembered Fi's words and backflipped away.

"All right; no more playing nice!" She shouted.

Samus then clicked a button on her belt, consuming her with a bright blue light. When it cleared, Samus was wearing her Power Suit as the creature charged right at her. Samus sighed and pointed her Arm cannon, which was currently preparing a Super Missile.

"Sweet dreams." She muttered, before firing.


	7. Episode 1 - Divide and Conquer PART 4

Robin ran through the chemical plant, hoping to find a way to evade this creature. But he was making no progress. The creature was using his scent to hound him down, despite having no eyes. The deeper he went into the plant, the more confusing it also turned out to be. Soon, he wasn't sure where he was running to.

He eventually ran through a door…which to led to nowhere but down. HE then hit himself on a conveyer belt and then realized he was standing above vats of boiling acid.

_Who makes a door that leads them to this!?_

The creature then descended onto the belt as well, and Robin turned to face the amorphous creature. He first used his retractable bo staff to hit it several times with a massive flurry. This only succeeding in making it madder, and caused it to break the other half.

To which Robin responded by using the other side, extending it, and hitting it with that.

Again useless; the creature deflected it, and sent it off somewhere. Robin then used his martial arts; which seemed to work more effectively…somehow. The creature recoiled a bit, but was still moving actively enough to fight off Robin, eventually pinning him. Eventually, they made it to the end of the conveyer. As Robin saw them above a vat of acid, he was worried; but knew what to do. As the creature and him fell, he pivoted his body to send the creature on the bottom and reach hold of the belt.

Now he and the creature were hanging on the edge. Despite Robin's grip on the belt, he was unable to hold him and the creature up at one time. Eventually, the belt gave out and he fell.

Only to be caught by a familiar robotic hand.

Cyborg had returned.

He pulled Robin up as the creature dissolved into nothingness in the acid. Robin took a few seconds more to recover as he looked at Cyborg.

"I got the sonic if you got the boom." He said.

Robin looked up and grinned.

"Hey boys." Samus said as she appeared in sight. Both Robin and Cyborg looked to see Samus in her Power Suit and all its glory. "Mind if I join?"

Now both of them were grinning.

* * *

They eventually began to work their way to the entrance. They saw the creature trying to grab at Alma. Alma constantly broke off parts of where she was standing on in order to stem its advance. Cyborg activated his Sonic cannon and fired it; hitting the creature off the cylinder and towards the entrance.

Alma saw the three, and then jumped in the air

"All right Cyborg!" She shouted. "Your back!"

Cyborg gave her a thumbs up before continuing.

When they came across the one that fighting Link (as the creature began to use scent instead of sight), Samus and Cyborg blasted the creature with their individual arm cannons. Eventually the corralled the beasts all at the entrance.

"Just on time." Link said as he watched them run.

"Teen Titans, go!" They all shouted. Robin and Cyborg began their maneuver, this time pulling it off successfully. Samus remained at the bottom of the group and fired a Dark cannon from her arm cannon. This weapon went right above the Plasmus creatures and absorbed Robin's explosive disk and Cyborg's sonic cannon energy.

And then a mighty implosion occurred as a result of the energy being collapsed in on itself, making an even larger explosion of Sonic Energy.

Plasmus only had a second to see before unconsciousness took him. The sludge stopped reacting and all of the Titans were released from the disgusting prison. They all looked up to see Samus, Robin, and Cyborg…but all of them were just really astonished to see what Plasmus really was.

"All of that…" Eren said. "Just because of him?"

They all continued to stare while Scout decided to get up and radio the cops about what had happened. As he did, Samus, Cyborg, and Robin looked at each.

"So…" Robin said. "What are we going to call that move?"

The three stood there for a few seconds before Samus looked at them.

"Super nova." She said.

Robin and Cyborg looked at each other and then at her.

"Sounds good to me." He said.

* * *

Eventually, the cops all convened at the plant and began to discuss with Samus what had transpired. They brought a new capsule that Plasmus had been sleeping at and placed him inside. This one was far more reinforced than before, and would hopefully contain him.

"Hey…look uh…" Robin said as they watched Samus work. "Sorry about..."

"Yeah." Cyborg said.

There was a long awkward silence with them for a few seconds.

"So…" he asked. "Are we cool?"

"Frosty." Cyborg said. The two fist bumped for a second. And then Cybrog continued. "I'll be honest…I was still a little mad." He then reached his hand and placed it on Alma's head. "But…luckily there was someone who helped me get my head straight."

Alma smiled as Cyborg petted her head.

"I love you too Rusty." She said.

Cyborg recoiled a bit.

"Rusty?" He asked.

Starfire began to cheer as the others watched.

"Glorious; you have made up." She said. "I wish to initiate a group hug."

There was a long awkward silence between the entire group.

"Pass." Raven said.

"Yeah yeah; warm fuzzy's all around." Beast Boy said. "But we still have to stop Cinderblock."

"No we don't." Cyborg said. "Thought I'd bring a present…in case you were still mad."

They Titans then watched to see Cinderblock being hoisted on a crane, as well as bound completely by a several steel rods bent together. Cinderblock was unable to escape it despite how much he moved around.

"Well I'll be." Link said. "Guess we don't have to hustle after all."

"Thanks." Robin said. "But there is still one thing still bothering me." All of the Titans looked in fear to see if Robin was about to blame someone again. "Breaking into jail, using Plasmus to distract us, the whole thing seems to smart for Cinderblock."

"I've been thinking the same thing." Cyborg said.

They could all hear a sigh of relief from all the Titans.

"Someone must have been pulling the strings." Robin said. "But who?"

"Well…whoever they are…they're no match for the Teen Titans." Cyborg replied.

"I heard that." Robin said.

"All right guys." Scout said. "Bad guys wasted, Cyborg's back, and Cinderblock's in the klinker, let's all get a pizza."

"Sounds good to me." Beast Boy said.

"Honestly, I need a shower." Raven said. "This gunk smells like Beast Boy's room."

The titans departed the plant, leaving Samus to catch up after she had finished checking thing's over with the Police.

* * *

Later that night, after Robin had finished his reports, he wanted to talk to Samus again about leadership. He made his way to her room and opened the door.

"Samus, can we talk…ah…" He began. As soon as he opened the door, he came to sight that he never thought he would ever see…

Samus taking the time to curl her hair, as well in a face mask with cucumbers. Robin thought he had saw a ghost. She saw Robin in the mirror and looked at him. She looked extremely angry.

"What are you doing here!?" She shouted.

"I just wanted to talk!" Robin said as quick as he could. Samus continued to glare at him for a few seconds, but eventually breathed a sigh of relief, removing the mask and vegetables.

"You tell anyone that you saw this, I'll kill you." She said as she sat back down in her chair. "So what's up? You're here to talk about you and Cyborg making up, right?"

"Yeah." He said. "I…I didn't look weak when I said that right?"

"Weak?" Samus said. "What are you talking about? What I saw there was a sign of maturity." Robin looked up at her when she said that. "A child goes around throwing a blame game Robin. Admitting your faults and reconciliation…that's what makes you a man."

"Really?" He said.

"Why are you so worried about this?" Samus asked.

"I always looked at myself to be a strong leader." He said. "But…after Cyborg left and you admonishing me like that, I started to think otherwise."

"I told you that so you wouldn't go down the same path I did when I worked for the Federation." She said. Robin looked up at her, realizing Samus was admonishing him because of something that happened to her when she worked for the Federation. She smiled back when Robin caught the inference. After that, she looked at a nearby clock. "It's nearly past my bedtime. I'm going to sleep…I suggest you leave; unless you want a bruise on your head."

"Right…" Robin said. "Samus…thanks."

Robin walked away from Samus. Before he closed the door, Samus looked at him.

"Robin." She said.

He turned to her.

"Don't ever come in without knocking again." She said.

Robin nodded and closed the door.

* * *

**T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S**  
**Teen Titans, let's go**  
**T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S**  
**Teen Titans, let''s go**  
**T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S**  
**Teen Titans, let's go**


End file.
